Stan's hell on earth
by doingyourmom
Summary: Stan is framed for doing countless things and everyone turns their backs on him, even Wendy and Kyle. WIth no one on his side, how will Stan cope.
1. Chapter 1

Stan vs. Kyle for Wendy

Authors Note: Here is a story where Stan is dating Wendy when they are seniors in high school, their second relationship has lasted from the fourth grade. However Kyle has gained quite bit of interest in Wendy, even though him and kyle are best friends. Of course he does not want to hurt Stan, but it becomes more of a struggle when him and Wendy get partnered up for a project . WARING THIS HAS SEX CONTENT IN IT, BE FOR WARNED. THANKS TO JOHN150 for editing advice, he has been a really big help as well as the followers of this story and the reveiwers which

Kyle Broflovski was walking down the hall Of South Park High School to see his friend Stan Marsh who was dating Wendy, however he began to develop a crush on her, but he could never tell him of course. "Oh hey Stan how is going" said Kyle.

"Well pretty good, of course I am going to finish up my courses then go to work and after that see Wendy" said Stan.

Stan then said "you want to come over this weekend or something", and Kyle replied "yeah I would love to".

Then Wendy came in, Kyle still stunned by absolute beauty "Hey Wendy ready for our next class" Kyle said nervously. "Yeah" replied Wendy.

Wendy then asked "So Stan are we set after school and work" and he replied "yeah I will see in the afternoon classes and after that we will go to your house".

Wendy replied "Sure Stan, see you then honey". She kissed Stan on the cheek, and Stan replied "alight see you later Babe." Before Stan and Kyle could leave for classes Cartman came.

"Oh hey faggots" said Cartman, and Kyle replied "Hey Fatass".

Cartman then said "So Stan how your double sex with Wendy and Kyle going and when will they found you are cheating on them".

Cartman laughed and then Stan said "Shut up Cartman at least I am getting some.

"Really, well I got a date with Heidi Turner on Friday so why don't you just shut up" said Cartman.

"Well congrats with that Fatass, hope you don't mess it up" said Kyle.

"Oh I will show you" Cartman said. Then Stan said "Well joking aside good luck fatass, we better get to class." Before they could Kenny, Bebe, Lola and Butters showed up. Kenny was dating Bebe and Butters was dating Lola.

"Hey guys how is going" said Kenny.

"Pretty good" said Kyle, then Butters asked "Hey did you know that Kevins Group the Haymakers new song is number 1 on the top 100 bilboard list."

Three years ago Kevin Stoley, Red Tucker his girlfriend and his sister Esther formed a band, they got a deal, and so they moved from South Park to Los Angeles, no one could blame them and have been quite successful becoming one of the most famous bands.

"Yeah it is amazing someone from here can have that success" said Bebe. "

"Yeah it is, well sorry to blow you off but we must be headed to class" said Bebe."

Everyone agreed to that and headed off to class. When Kyle went to the history class he had with Wendy, he was just staring at her the entire time, then something caught him by surprise.

"Alight kids I am going to assign a project, Kyle and Wendy you are going to the first group" the teacher said. Wendy and Kyle looked at each other in shock they did not know how they were going to explain this with Stan. After School Wendy told Stan what happened.

Stan said "that is okay, in fact I think it is cool that you and Kyle are going to do this together" , and Wendy said" Thank you for understanding Stan". "Well I will see you after I get my work done" Stan said, "yeah I have to go to work to" said Wendy. Bebe, Lola, Millie came up to Wendy, "Hey Wendy, so you are going to do a project with Kyle" said Bebe.

"Yeah I am, I think it good that me and Stan's good friend are going to do this project together" said Wendy with a smile. Then Millie spoke up and said "Well maybe you will dump that loser Stan and get with someone like Kyle who has brains and will go somewhere, in fact he going to Harvard " . Bebe, Millie, Lola and even Heidi hated Stan with a passion and thought Wendy could always do better; her parents hated Stan as well.

Wendy said "Look Stan treats me really well, and I love him, sorry you do not like him." Bebe said "well you have to see the light girl, Stan will be stuck here, and Kyle is going Harvard, where you want to go". Lola said "He is a complete loser you should dump, hell I do not know what my little Butters sees in Him, or Kenny, Cartman, and Kyle."

"Listen guys I love all of you, but me and Stan are meant to be, forever and ever" said Wendy. They looked at her shrugged, "Well I better get going, see you tomorrow ladies" said Wendy.

Stan was on his way to Wendy's house when he saw Craig. Stan and Craig did not get along, Stan tried to get along with Craig, but Craig hated him so much he refused, in fact Craig's girlfriend Millie hated Stan, so that brought them closer together. "Hey Craig" Stan said, and Craig just walked away. "Craig we can still get along, whatever it is I need to do I will do it". Craig then said "Stan Leave me the FUCK ALONE, LEAVE ME ALONE, I HATE YOU, you fucking prick why Wendy is with you is beyond me. Craig walked away and Stan just gave up and went to Wendy's house.


	2. Chapter 2 THE AVENGERS TALK

Chapter 2

Stan was at Wendy's house now, even though her parents did not like him, they let him stay anyway. Stan said "You know Wendy; I hear that they are having a Bullet for my Valentine in town next month want to go". "Yeah that would be great" said Wendy as she kissed Stan.

Stan said "Well you might be floored but Cartman is actually dating Heidi" and Wendy responded and laughed "Well she seemed to like him, but well she seemed to afraid for dating Eric Cartman because well he is Eric Cartman".

She remembered that Heidi did not like Stan at all, though, in fact one time Stan accidently threw up on her Bebe, Lola, and Millie. "Stan" said Wendy, and Stan responded "yeah", then Wendy said "Listen my friends do not really like you one bit, I love you, but they seem to hate you with a passion, epically Millie."

Stan was caught by surprise that Bebe, Heidi, Lola, did not like him and it hurt him, but he knew Millie did since she was dating Craig. Stan then said "Well it does not matter what they say I love you, and you can hang out all you want with them, in fact tomorrow I will try to maybe convince them I am not that bad of a guy" said Stan. Wendy said "That is a bad idea, Stan it may piss them off even more."

Stan then said "Well if they do not like me still then they do not have to, you can hang out with them, and when we get married one day, you can still hang out with your girls". Wendy blushed and said "Well that would great then, it would be much easier on all of us if you were to do that." Then Stan said "Well maybe you want to get a little Action". Then Wendy replied" I would love that".

They both then made out, but still they never had sex, in fact neither one of them was never barefooted in front of the other. They next day Stan was wondering what he should do about Wendy's friends, he thought he would think it out over the weekend. Friday rolled around along with the weekend. Not only did Stan and Kyle hang out togther, they hung out with Kenny, Cartman and believe it or not Butters. Stan and them went to the mall to hang out, Butter said "Well fellas what do you want to do". Cartman said "I know lets go see the Avengers, expect without Kyle because jews cannot watch the Avengers".

Kyle said "Shut up you fat fuck, this has nothing to do with my religion." Kenny then responded "you know I don't agree with Cartman about leaving Kyle, but I love the Avengers idea, shit why did we not do this before."

Butters said "Yeah this our type of movie, lets do it." Stan said "well I like it to lets do it guys, expect we do it with Kyle."

Everyone agreed to it and they saw the Avengers, they got out and loved it. "Wow that movie kicked ass" said Kyle. Then Stan said

"Yeah, I think building all those movies up to the Avengers in the long run worked out pretty well. Then Cartman said " I hate agreeing with my dirty ass jew friend, but it was badass, though I still think the Captain America movie sucked, and I think he sucks ass, I love the good old USA, but he is to much of a god damn goody goody."

He went on to say "I think that Iron Man kicks fucking ass so does Thor , because they are arrogant like me, I use to be more into Black Widow, but now I have a girlfriend." They all laughed Kenny then said "Yeah it seems like he can do no wrong, same with Wolverine as of late at least at one time Wolverine was, hell I dropped Mysterion because everyone knew who I was, Captain America should do the same thing." Butter said "yeah besides Captain America is a big pussy, he would never matched up to PROFFSER CHOAS."

Everyone looked at him weird and laughed. "HAHAHHA damn your still doing that, what a fag" said Cartman and Butters in slightly funny embarrassment said "yeah when I am role playing with Lola before I have completely naked sex with her". There mouths dropped in shock "Damn good job dude you got laid before Cartman, Kyle and Stan"

Kenny said. The three of them still in embarrassment, they were virgins still but Kenny had completely naked sex with Bebe before, every time they had sex both of them were completely naked, they probably next to Stan and Wendy had the tightest relationship. "Anyway sorry to break topic, but are you guys hungry" Kyle said. "Yeah I am" said Cartman, and Kyle responded "you always are" and he laughed.

"Hey" said Cartman while laughing a bit. They went to a Hamburger place to eat, none of their parents were cooking tonight, they went on their own. In fact Wendy told Stan her parents and her friends parents chose not to cook today. When they went in they saw, Wendy, Bebe, Millie, Lola and Heidi sitting at a table, they had to say hi since everyone but Kyle was in a relationship but them. "Hey Wendy" said Stan, "Hi Stan" said Wendy, good thing Bebe, Heidi, and Lola saw their boyfriends or this may have been really akward. "Hey Kenny" said Bebe as she jumped up and hugged him then pulled him into a set next her."

Then Cartman pulled into the seat next to Heidi, and Cartman said "Hey Babe", "Hey Honey" Heidi responded glad her boyfriend was next to her. Then Lola pulled Butter and Hugged then he sat in the seat. "Well I think it decdied that you guys are eating with us" Wendy said.

This did not make Stan or Millie happy, it made Stan not happy because he knew the girls hated him, he was not worried about Lola, Bebe, or Heidi, because even though they hated him, they paying to much attention to their boyfriends. However he still had Millie to worry about, who did not have her boyfriend to distract her, she of course hated Stan with the same passion her boyfriend Craig does. He sat next to Wendy, when Kyle was about to take the other seat next to Stan much to Stan's horror Millie sat right next to Stan. So Kyle took the other seat next to Wendy, and also sat next to Kenny. "So what did you boys do today" Wendy asked.

Then Butters responded "We went to see the Avengers". Then Lola said "I still need to see other ones first, Iron man etc, really not interested in super hero Movies though ". "Yeah I am the only one, I do not have that much of interest in them as you guys do" said Wendy.

Then Stan asked "So what did you girls do today", as he got ugly looks from Bebe, Lola, Heidi and epically Millie. "Well Stan we went cloth shopping and stuff like that" said Wendy hoping to break the ice. "Well I am glad to see my Kenny" Bebe said smiling, as she hugged Kenny. Lola said "Well I am glad to see Choas, my sweet little butters" as she hugged him.

All the guys laughed, because of what Butter told them earlier. Millie was staring at Stan the whole time, so Stan decided to cut down his speaking. They ordered their food and ate, and then everyone left. "Well it best that we head home" said Wendy, and Bebe replied "yeah, want to go to my place Kenny parents won't be home for while." Kenny replied "sure" and they headed to Bebe's house. Then Lola asked butters "You want to go to my house to" and Butters replied "yeah, lets go" and then Butters Lola left to go to her house.

"Well I better be going home Eric, my parents are home" said Heidi. Then Eric Responded "that is cool, I will see you on Monday, I know you are, making that family trip, good luck with that." Heidi then said "Well I love you see you Monday then" they kissed and said goodbye. Then Wendy went up to Stan, "well I better get going myself, Kyle I will see you tomorrow at my house, Stan I love you I will see Monday, I will be working with kyle for the next two days". Stan said "Okay I love you see you Monday", they did a mild kiss and she left. Stan then said "Well I will see you Monday dude, good luck with the project". "Well I will see you Monday, bye Stan " Kyle responded.

Then Kyle left, leaving Stan alone with Millie. Stan went up to Milly and said "Hey milly how was your night". Then Millie responded "Well it was good until, you came along". Stan said "Listen Millie all I want to do is to get along, I don't hate you or even Craig, but I do want to get along for Wendy's sake". "I also want to get on good terms with Bebe, Lola, Heidi, all of her friends, I want to do this because I love Wendy with all my heart, I have to at least try." "You love her, you love her, you do not love her, you like her for sex, for years you ignored her, you always look at other girls, you stare at their buts" said Millie.

"Hell I heard you talking about how hot Bebe looked and how it would be to have sex with her to Kyle right behind Wendy's back recently, heck behind Kenny's back, he is your friend and you are saying that shit". Millie said "Okay I messed up, I make mistakes, I am sorry for that however those are minor mistakes, but I do love her and want what is best, for the record I have not had sex with her yet" Stan replied.

Millie then said "Okay then Stan tell me about the naked pictures of the raisins, now hooters girls" Millie said "Well I can explain some of the guys gave it me, and they nice looking but they are not Wendy" Stan said. Millie then said "You do not care about Wendy you care about yourself, if you truly loved her you would dump her right now, you are self centered jerk, heck Kenny has not done any of this stuff since he got with Bebe, Kenny is known for being a pervert but he cooled it down because he loves her."

"Look I make mistakes, I am not going to dump her, and she is not going to dump me" Stan said. "If she did, it would be the smartest thing she has ever done, I hope every day she dumps you, heck you are a horrible friend, you stare a Bebe and talk about having sex with her, even though she is dating Kenny."

Millie then said "I hope in fact that Kyle, Kenny, Cartman and Butters turn their back on you, they are all great guys, expect Cartman, but he is great to Heidi, you are a poison, and if they dump you as a friend then they will be better off, you are going nowhere you will be stuck at a crappy college here while Wendy has to stay here with you, she should get with Kyle he has got brains." Stan was hurt by everything Millie said and then said himself "That is to bad, well I tried, I hope one day we can get along, but you are judging me to harshly" Stan said. "Well I do not want to be in your presence anymore, please leave me alone, and think about what I said, Fuck you Stan Marsh." Millie then left, and Stan made his way home. On his way Craig went up to and said "I heard you made my girl upset". "Look I was trying to get along" Stan said. "Look you leave me and her alone you motherfucker " Craig said as he pushed Stan down. Craig left and Stan went home.


	3. Stan messes up BIG TIME! chapter 3

It is now Saturday the second one in April. Kyle heads over to Wendy's house to do the history report together.

When Kyle rings the door bell Wendy's Dad, and lets Kyle in. Mr. Testaburger said "welcome Kyle, I think Wendy is waiting for you up stairs you". "Thanks sir I appreciate you letting me over to your house on this day" Kyle said. "No problem I even let her boyfriend over, but I hate him, with a passion" said Mr. Testaburger. Then Mr. Testaburger went on to say "No offense Wendy told me that you and him were best buds, but I just do not think he right for my little girl, however I do like you quite a bit, maybe you and her one day could be together ." Then Kyle blushed and said "sir no offense, your daughter is one of the most beautiful people on earth, but it is best me and her remain friends." Mr. Testaburger laughed and said "Well that is okay by me, good luck with your project." "Thank you" Kyle said in return. He went up stairs and saw Wendy at her desk, "Hey Wendy", then Wendy said in turn "Hey Kyle ready to start". "Yeah she lets first get a thesis wrote up then the final draft and then do the poster" said Kyle. "That is a great idea" said Wendy. They worked on it for about three hours, and then decided to take a break. They went to the kitchen, and Wendy and her mom cooked supper together. Kyle said "Hey can I help". "Sure" said Ms. Testaburger with delight. Once supper was ready they ate and Wendy and Kyle went back to her room. Then Kyle closed the door behind them. About two hours later they finished the paper part of the project. Then two hours after that they did a very good poster together. Kyle said "We are done finally". "Yeah" said Wendy. "Well you know this went very smoothly, I am glad Stan was okay with us doing it" Kyle said. "Well you know I am to, we have to get our work done sometime" Wendy said laughing. "You know Wendy your dad told me straight up he does not like Stan, but he seems to like me" said Kyle. Wendy then said "Well I think he will come around on Stan hopefully, I am glad he likes you maybe he will start liking Stan a lot better now." Kyle said " Ha maybe, but you know I think your beautiful and that Stan is really lucky to have you, and I am glad you are my friend." "Thank you Kyle, I am glad to have you as friend to" Wendy said blushing. They talked for about an hour more before Kyle left for his place. "Wow, her dad likes me, maybe she will want to get together, maybe" Kyle thought to himself. Then he realized he made a mistake, and said "No No No bad Kyle, She is Stan's Girl I cannot betray him like that, or maybe he would fine with it, no it is wrong" Kyle thought, he was conflicted, he loved Wendy, but he could not betray his best bud. Kyle then made it home and went to bed.

It was Sunday, everyone by then had learned that Kenny had sex with Bebe on Friday, and they were both completely nude. The same with Butters and Lola they had completely nude sex with each other. Stan was out thinking of ways to make peace, with Bebe, Lola, Millie and Heidi. "What can I do, I need to make peace them and Wendy's parents, mainly them, the parent is something I am going to have to do later" Stan thought. Then he ran into Kenny "Hey Kenny" Stan said, Kenny responded "Hey dude". "So how was the sex with Bebe" Stan asked, and Kenny said "Great, I loved it, so what are doing right now." "I am looking for a way to make peace with your girl Bebe, Lola, Millie and Heidi" Stan said. "Yeah Bebe as said that she does not like you at all, that is great because it would make easier for you and Wendy, but also me, you, Cartman and Butters, they all hate you" Kenny said. "Well so does Craig Millie's boyfriend, but I do need to make peace with him, I need to make peace with her because she is Wendy's friend" Stan said. "True" Kenny said, then Stan responded "Hey want to hang out later". Then Kenny said "I can't today because I got family stuff, but thanks". Then Stan said "That is cool, I am going to go find thing I can buy for the four, to maybe get on their good side" Stan said. "Good luck with that" said Kenny and Stan said "Thanks see ya". Kenny then left and Stan headed to the mall. Stan went around this girly store to find something for Bebe, Lola, Heidi, and Millie. Than the clerk said "Hey looking for something for your girlfriend". Then Stan responded "No, actually her friends, they hate me with a passion, and I need to find a way to make peace with them." Then the clerk thought to himself "hey I have an idea I could give him those teddy bears that come inside the boxes, I could put one of the naughty bears inside the nice bear boxes, along with the nasty card message." There were two types of teddy bears there are the nice ones that say things like "let's be friends" then the naughty ones that say "I want you to suck my dick." The clerk put the naughty sayings and naughty bears inside the nice bear box, thinking it would be funny as hell. Then the clerk said "Hey I have something for you here are some teddy bears the nice bears, those girls will love that. Then Stan said "Hey that is perfect, thank you." Stan took four naughty bears that he thought were actually nice bears. He had gotten Wendy a couple of much bigger teddy bears for presents before.

Stan then headed to School the next day. He saw Wendy and went up and asked "hey babe how did the report with Kyle go". Wendy then said " it went well, we got it done in one day". "That is great, well I got some gifts for Bebe, Heidi, Millie and Lola, some nice bears" Stan said. Then Wendy said "Hey that might win them over, you got me bigger ones before, this is really nice Stan." The bell rang, and Wendy said " Well I better get to class." She kissed Stan and left, Stan then said "Later babe. Lunch time rolled around, and Stan got the bears and headed towards Wendy, Lola, Bebe, Heidi and Lola. He neviorsly went up to them "Hey girls". All of them but Wendy stared coldly at him, and then Stan said "Hey I know you all hate me, epically you Millie, but I have something as a peace offering, because this would make easier on Wendy, and heck friends of mine like Kenny, Butters and Cartman." Stan then said "We do not have to be friends, at all, but my goal is to just get along, so I got you some nice teddy bears." Stan then handed each girl a bear and they all kind of smiled. Bebe said "Wow thanks Stan", Lola said "wow this is nice Stan", Millie said "Yeah maybe you are not that bad", Heidi said "This is nice thanks". Then they all opened the bears up and then Bebe squezzed her bear and it said "You want to suck my cock, you dumb bitch". Then all the girls looked at him in horror including Wendy. Millie's bear said "I want you to suck my dick that way I can cum on your face." Lola and Heidi's both said "I want to rub your little pussy up and down". In each box was a note that says "I want to fuck you and make cunt all over. Bebe said "WHAT THE FUCK YOU HAVEN"T CHANGED YOU SON OF A FUCKING BITCH" she had tears coming off her face, she then slapped Stan at least four times. Stan said " I am sorry the clerk must of put the wrong bear and wrong message in the box." Lola scremed " NO HE DID NOT YOU DID THIS YOU FUCKING BASTERD" as she was crying to. Then Heidi did not say anything she just ran away with tears running down her face. Millie was crying, she was in tears as well, and Millie said "YOU PIECE OF SHIT, WHY ALL YOU WANT TO DO IS HURT PEOPLE ALL YOU WANT TO IS HURT PEOPLE." Then she slapped him five time, and Stan said " it was a mistake, I am sorry I did mean to cause any harm". Butters and Cartman went up to him with anger in their eyes Butter said "I THOUGHT YOU WERE MY FRIEND, BUT YOU DID THAT TO MY LOLA, YOU STUPID FUCKING BASTARD, I REGRET HANGING OUT WITH YOU AND ME AS FRIENDS IS OVER." Then Cartman yelled "ALL I HAVE TO SAY IS YOUR HURT HEIDI, I END MY FREINDSHIP WITH YOU RIGHT NOW." They both punched Stan in the face and walked away. Then Kenny with an angry glare went and to him and yelled "DID YOU JUST GIVE MY SWEET BEBE A BEAR THAT ASKED HER TO SUCK YOUR COCK." Stan with a bloody face said "It was mistake, the clerk gave me the wrong thing in the right box." "BULLSHIT BULLSHIT LOOK AT YOU DID TO BEBE SHE IS IN TEARS, Maybe Craig WAS RIGHT MAYBE YOU ARE A WORTHLESS PIECE OF SHIT" Kenny said as punched Stan 4 times. Then he walked away, then worse news came in the form of Craig Tucker. Craig yelled "STAN YOU FUCKING PRICK, I TOLD YOU TO STAY AWAY FROM US, NOW YOU GIVE MY BEAUTIFUL BABE A TOY THAT SAYS I WANT TO CUM IN YOUR FACE THAT IS FUCKING IT THAT IS THAT IS IT!" He Punched Stan again and again and then beat the crap out of him, then he coldly left, Bebe, Kenny, Lola and Millie had all left. When he got he saw Wendy, Wendy was very angry, but also crying. Stan said "Wendy I am sorry". "DON'T TALK TO ME, YOU KNOW MAYBE MY PARENTS ARE RIGHT, I DON'T KNOW" Wendy said. She then ran away, Stan to say the least had screwed up big time.


	4. Stan losses the respect chapter 4

It had been a couple of days since Stan had talked to Wendy, Bebe, Lola, Heidi, Kenny, Millie, Cartman, Butters and Craig. Of course a couple of days ago was the day he gave Lola, Millie, Bebe, and Millie those nasty bears that told pretty much brought them to tears. As Stan went to leave Sharon and Randy was at the door staring at him, they were very disappointed in Stan, they were staring at him. Sharon said "Oh hi FUCK UP are you going to school to tell every nice girl there to suck your dick". "Mom it was an accident" Stan said, then Randy Said "Accident my ass you are pervert who cares about nothing but yourself, please "GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE".

Stan was hurt by their words. Stan went school with Kyle, Cartman was no longer in the group, neither was Butters, they would rejoin once both Kyle and Kenny dumped Stan as a friend, they did not want to force Kenny and Kyle out even though Cartman hated Kyle, he was really friends with him. Of course Wendy had refused to talk to Stan since the incident; Stan was worried she was going to break up with him, though she had not yet.

Stan said to Kyle "Man I fucked up didn't I", Kyle then said "Yes you did and I have to be honest I am still pissed about it." Stan then said "It did not affect you at all", then Kyle said "You hurt Butters, Cartman, Wendy, Kenny, Millie, Bebe, Heidi, Lola, and Craig, now everyone hates you but me, Cartman and Butters refuse to hang out here in the group because of you, and Kenny might leave the group, hell Token and Nichole lost respect for you." "Heck Kevin, Red, and Ester heard about this back in LA and they called you a douch on twitter and more people hate you now" said Kyle.

"Well thanks for sticking by me, somewhat Kenny text me and told me and you to meet him at lunch" Stan said. When they arrived, Craig, Clyde, Cartman and Butters were talking.

"Kenny you must dump him as a friend" Craig said. "Well me and him have been hanging around for years" said Kenny.

Then Cartman said "So did I and I dumped him". "Remember Kenny what he DID TO BEBE, REMEMBER" Craig said. Kenny was mad again, anger in his eyes, and he said " I WILL DUMP HIM AS FRIEND".

At lunch Kenny went to Kyle and Stan, and Stan said "Okay Kenny I know your probably really mad, I am sorry it was not my fault, I did not mean to hurt bebe". Kenny screamed "SHUT UP YOU MOTHERFUCKER YOU WILL NOT SPEAK, I AM SPEAKING". Stan decided it was best to shut up. "Now people have been saying Kenny, you know Stan is a dick, people like Craig for a good while and I did not believe him, but what you did to Bebe, proved he was right. Stan said "Kenny cmon" he was cut "SHUT UP YOU CUNT, YOU WILL NOT SPEAK ANOTHOR WORD." Then Kenny said calmly "I soon realized after that Craig was right, Stan you are a piece of shit a piece of Garbage, therefore I end my friendship with you, you are no longer my friend, in fact I HATE YOUR GUTS, Kyle I will rejoin the group once this dochbag is gone, I respect you still."

Stan started to plead "Please Kenny we have been friends for Years" he was cut off as Kenny hit him hard. "I TOLD YOU TO SHUT UP, YOU FUCKING PUSSSYYY" Kenny screamed.

Kenny then walked away, Stan could not believe Kenny turned his back on him. Then Bebe went up to him, smiling because he got smacked, and Bebe said "I am glad to see me and my boyfriend now hate you, Wendy might now feel the same way, on Friday, she is going to decide whether or not to stay with you or break up with you, and I cannot wait for her to DUMP YOU, you son of a bitch." She then left and then Millie came by and said "I hope you not only lose Wendy, but Kyle you can do way better for a friend."

Then Stan said "He will never dump me as a friend, Kyle will always stick by me." Millie then said "Oh I would not be so sure about that", and then she walked off. Later on Stan asked Kyle, "will you still be my friend", and Kyle responded very nervously "yeaaaa yeah dude we go through the tough times together."

However, Kyle was thinking in the back of his mind, that he really had not decided whether to stick with Stan, there was a part that loved him, but everyone is against him.

Stan said " I have got to make sure I do not lose Wendy, I love her so much". Kyle thought to himself, "you know if Wendy does break up with Stan then maybe I can have Wendy myself, NO BAD KYLE she is my friends, wait I am still going to friend's uhhhh."

Then Stan said to Kyle "you know what tomorrow I am going to her house and I am going to convince her." Then Stan's phone rang it was his boss. Stan had been working at a business; his dream was to be a CEO at a big business of his own. Stan then talked to the man and had been told he had been fired. "Kyle they fired me because of the incident, what I am going to do". Stan said. Kyle then shrugged and walked off. Stan said "Kyle where are you going". Kyle responded "You know everyone may be right about you, maybe you are a loser, I do not know." Kyle then waked away.

At the mall Millie, Lola, Nichole (Token's girl), Bebe, Heidi, Lola and Wendy were talking, it was a serious conversation. Millie said "You know the right thing to do, Wendy you must dump that dickhole Stan." "Yes or you will be miserable he showed his true colors, he does not care about you." A very depressed Wendy said "I don't know, I just don't know, I have been dating him for eight years." "Look at Cartman and Kenny they dumped his ass, and they were around him longer than you were" Lola said.

"Heck Token cares about you more than he does, well as a friend he is dating me, but Stan is a complete waste of your time" Nichole said. Wendy then said "I will think about it, but Friday in the park I will make my decision." "Make the right one" said Heidi, who was very hurt by what Stan did.

The next day Stan was thinking, "Okay when should I go apologize to Wendy, if I wait till tomorrows then she will surely dump me." Then Stan thought "I will go to Wendy's house after school".

The school day was slow epically considering almost everyone now hated him. In fact this morning his mother refused to make him breakfast, because she said he did not deserve it, not only was his relationship with his friends dying, his relationship with his own family did. They were good friends with the Testaburger's over the last five years, but also got close with the Stevens, and Turners, which now did not bode well for Stan.

As school Stan got nasty looks from everyone including Kenny, Stan went to Kyle who was not happy with Stan but still barley talking to him. "Hey dude" Stan said, "Hey" said Kyle, then Stan went to on to say "I am going to Wendy's house tonight". "Dude that is not the right thing to do, you should wait till her decision tomorrow" Kyle said, then Stan responded "NO I must go see her or she will surley dump me". Then Kyle yelled "MAYBE YOU DESERVE IT". Then Stan in shock said "dude your suppose to be my best friend".

Then Kyle said "Really, because everyone else has been telling me to dump you as friend, Kenny, Craig, Clyde, Cartman, Bebe, and even Kevin text me to dump you." "Dude we can work this out don't listen to them" Stan said.

Then Kyle responded. "Well it is everyone else's word vs. yours, who's sid do you think I am suppose to take." Then Kyle walked off as Stan just as Stan stood there and watched. Later in the day Stan headed to Wendy's house to talk to her.

He rang the doorbell and out came Mr. and Ms. Testaburger, as soon as they saw Stan they both got an angry look on their faces. Mr. Testaburger said "Oh it is you", and Stan responded "Hello mr. and Ms. Testaburger, I am here to see Wendy, but I first want to apologize to you for what I did to Wendy and her friends, it was not right, and I understand why you would not be happy to see me." Then Mr. Testaburger said "Well you little son of bitch, I do not accept your fucking apology, leave her NOW." Then Stan pleaded "Please sir I need to see Wendy". Then Wendy mother said "No, she will talk to you tomorrow where I hope she dumps your fucking ass."

Mr. Testaburger said "her friends were over her, and they were convincing her good to DUMP YOU by the way, NOW LEAVE YOU FUCKING PRICK." Stan left for his house, in a very worried mood.


	5. Chapter 5

Stan was leaving for school Friday morning this was the day he could possibly lose Wendy. As he was leaving Sharon and Randy stood there, getting ready for work . Randy said

"Hey son have a good day at school, sorry about the other day, I realize that we all make mistakes and I have made more than a fair share of my own." Sharon said "well son I hope you have a great day at school." Stan said "thanks mom and dad, but I do not how great it is going it to be."

Stan then left for school, of course his family was going to support him, but his friends and for now girlfriend might not. When Stan got to school, everyone was staring at him. He shut his head down in the classroom of his first class that way no one would look at him. Millie was staring at him, so was Bebe. The day seemed to drag on more and more until it school was done. Stan was dreading today since Wednesday, however he thought there might be a slight chance she would keep him. Stan left school, oddly enough everyone else had already left. He went to go see Wendy at the park. He got there early, because he was the only one there, and about thirty minutes later Wendy arrived, but she was not alone, there was Kyle, Kenny, Millie, Nelly, Nichole, Bebe, Craig, Clyde, Token, Heidi, Cartman, Butters, and Lola. They all sat down on the benches, and Stan went up to Wendy. Stan spoke "Hi Wendy, Listen I know we have had our ups and downs, heck we broke up once, and you know I screwed up, but I can prove to you that I do love you, and I will make it up to not only, but all of your friends that I hurt". Then Wendy looked at him coldly "Stan, at one time I loved you, I loved you so much I never wanted it to end, because I thought you were a great wonderful person".

Stan smiled for a minute, but it did not last after Wendy said "However after what you did to Millie, Bebe, Lola, Heidi, Kenny , Cartman, Craig and Butters, you proved to be a stupid heartless basterd like Craig has been saying for years, and it seems like your more interested in having sex with my friends than spending time with me." Then Stan in desperation said "WENDY PLEASE it was an ACCIDENT, I was trying to get along with your friends". "SHUT UP SHUT UP YOU MOTHER FUCKER, YOU PIECE OF SHIT" screamed Wendy. Then Wendy said "My friends and family has been telling me to break up with you for years, but I did not because I loved you." Wendy then said "However I now realize they are right, Stan we are through it is over, I dump you right here right now. Stan begged "No Wendy ple" but he was cut off by Wendy when she yelled "NO YOU CUNT, SHUT THE FUCK UP AND LEAVE NOW".

Stan looked at the ground and said "Okay, goodbye Wendy". Stan left with everyone's angry look at him, however the angry look he was not expecting was from Kyle. Stan left humiliated, emotions were running through him. He was trying not to cry on his way, he made his way home, and went to his room and he cried. He cried big time, Stan sobbed and said "WHY WHYYYY PLEASEE GODDDD ANSWER ME WHYYYYYYYYYYYY".

Stan had lost Wendy, Wendy had dumped him and everyone seemed to hate him, even Kyle. Stan sobbed all night long, he could not stop crying, tears were flowing freely down his face, the girl he still loved hated him, he lost her.

The next day Kyle went to Wendy's house. He was hoping to speak to Wendy and maybe ask her out, he did not care for Stan anymore, and had decided to end the friendship on Monday. "Well I need to do this, I CAN DO THIS" Kyle was thinking. He went up to the front door with a big thing of roses and knocked, then Mr. Testaburger opened the door. "Hello Kyle" said Mr. Testaburger.

Then Kyle said "Hello good sir I am here to see your lovely daughter". "With roses that is nice, you know what me and my wife were about to leave to go to an adult party, that I really did not Wendy to go to, which she was fine with, so why don't you make your self at home, she is upstairs" said Mr. Testaburger.

Then Mr. Testaburger went on to say "We will not be back tonight, so if you want to spend the night go ahead. "Thank you, I probably will not be but thanks" Kyle said and Mr. Testaburger responded "Oh I think you will, as said it with a smile across his face, I am just glad she dumped that loser". After that him and his wife left, then Kyle went to Wendy's room and knocked.

When Wendy opened the door she was in her pajamas and was barefooted , she had done yard work earlier in the day, and decided to take change into her pajamas not knowing she had company.

Kyle hide the roses behind his back and said "Hey Wendy how is it going today." Wendy responded smiling "Good Kyle, I did not know you were coming this is a nice surprise." "Well I got you something" he said as he gave Wendy the roses, and at the same time he was blushing heavily. "OH MY GOD THANK YOU KYLE THANK YOU" Wendy said as she wrapped her arms around him. "Your welcome, I thought they might cheer you up" said Kyle .

"It does , however I really felt bad for Bebe, Lola, Heidi, and Millie, but did hurt that he seem to want them more than me." "Why don't you stay a while Kyle, come in" said Wendy.

Then Kyle said "Sure Wendy I would love to". He headed into her room and Wendy sat on her bad, while Kyle sat in a chair. Then Wendy said "So are you ready to graduate" and Kyle responded "yeah I am, I am ready to get out of here" Kyle responded. Then Wendy said "well I know I am, I just got accepted to Harvard a few months ago". "Yeah that is the school I want to go to, I sure hope I get accepted" Kyle said. Then Wendy said "This past week has been crazy hasn't it". "Yeah it really has been heck I do not know if I can hang out with Stan at this point" Kyle said. Then Wendy looked down and responded "Well he fucked up, and lose my respect, but you have to make that decision on your own, I will not hold it against you if you keep him as friend." Then Kyle said "well I might end it on Monday, I just don't enjoy hanging out with anymore, well mainly another reason".

Then Wendy asked "What reason she asked". Then Kyle blushed and answered "it is kindda uh uh uh". "Well tell me" Wendy said smiling. Then the door bell rang and they both headed down stairs and opened the door to see Bebe.


	6. Kyle gets foot tickled chapter 6

"Hey Wendy, oh hi Kyle" said Bebe.

Then Wendy said "hey Bebe what is up". "Oh nothing much, I just wanted to stop by for a little while" said Bebe, and then Bebe said "so what are you and Kyle doing. "Oh he came over and gave me some flowers" Wendy said blushing. Then Bebe said "OH THAT IS SO CUTE, Much better than Stan." Then Wendy responded "yeah there is something he wants to tell me, but is to nervous to say". Then Bebe said "Like that Kyle likes you." Then Kyle blushed and said "Uh Uh no it is not like that" and Wendy responded "hey Bebe let's torture him until he tells us." Then Bebe asked "but how", then Kyle responded "wait a minute torture". Then Wendy said "LETS TICKLE HIM. Bebe then said "agreed", they both tackled Kyle and took him to a chair of Wendy's that was real comfortable. Then Bebe and Wendy tied Kyle to the chair and then grabbed his legs.

Then Wendy said "Lets tickle his feet." So Wendy took Kyle Shoes and then socks off, making him completely barefooted. They then tied his bare feet to the stool in front of him, now Kyle could not escape. "I hope your comfy, now Bebe and Kyle I will be right back", Wendy then left and Bebe said to Kyle "Well you have one last chance to tell her." "I can't it is just sooo" said Kyle. Then Wendy returned with two feathers in her hand, one for her and one for Bebe. Then Wendy smiled said " One last chance Kyle or me and Bebe will tickle your feet." Then Kyle said "I cannot, I am to nervous."

Then Wendy said "too bad, well really that is good, cause it will be fun to tickle your defenseless bare feet." Wendy then sat in a chair in front of Kyle's tied up feet. Then Wendy took the feather and started tickling the soles of Kyle's bare feet. "HAHAHAHAHHAHEHEHHEAHHAHA" laughed Kyle and his bare feet were being tickled by the feather. "Tickle, Tickle Kyle now spit it out" said Wendy with a huge smile on her face. She kept tickling Kyle's poor bare feet with feather going up and down on the soles of his bare feet while Kyle laughed quite a bit.

"HEHEHEHAHHAHAHAHAAH OH IT TICKLES PLEASEE STOPPHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA" laughed Kyle. Even though Kyle was being tickled on the bare feet, he was starting to enjoy it. For about thirty minutes more, Wendy tickled Kyle's bare feet with the feather, while Kyle laughed and laughed. "HAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHA" said Kyle as his bare feet continued being tickled by Wendy, then Bebe said "well I have to join in I think". Bebe got her feather and started tickling Kyle propped up bare feet as well with her feather, so now both Wendy and Bebe were tickling his bare feet with feathers. "HAHAHAHAHHAEHHEHEHEHHAHAH" laughed Kyle. Then Wendy said "cmon just admit it, gochie gochie goo."

Bebe and Wendy continued tickling his bare feet for thirty more minutes. Then Wendy and Bebe stopped, then Wendy said "tickling his toes will break him" and Bebe said "yes it will". "What no not my toes" Kyle pleaded. Bebe started tickling his bare feet again, and Kyle laughed "HAHAHAHHAHAHEHEHEH". Then Wendy started tickling his toes and the laughter by Kyle increased. "" Kyle laughed because now his bare feet and toes were being tickled by feathers. "Tickle tickle Kyle gochie gochie goo, tell me" said Wendy as she tickled Kyle's toes. Wendy and Bebe kept tickling his bare feet and toes for thirty more minutes. As his bare feet and toes were being tickled with the big feathers Kyle could not muster words just laughter as he laughed.

" HAHAHAHEHEHEHHEHEHHEHEH OKAY OKAY I WILL TELL" laughed and said Kyle. As soon as he said that both Wendy and Bebe stopped tickling. Then Kyle said "okay Wendy I will tell." Then Bebe said "this is probably private, so I think I will leave". Then Kyle said "wait it is okay Bebe, I want you to hear this to if is okay with Wendy". Wendy said "yeah it is okay Bebe", then Kyle said "Wendy I love you, I have loved you for years, I think you are wonderful person, and the only reason I have not hit on you was because me and Stan were best friends, and I could not steal my best friends girl". Then Kyle said "however I cannot hold it in any longer I love you, you are the beautiful smart intelligent person I have ever met." Both Bebe and Wendy started to cry. Kyle said " I just look at you and I go crazy on the inside, and you know what me being tickled by you was not torture, I actually enjoyed it, to be tickled by the girl of dreams is pretty nice." Then Wendy could not stop crying, Bebe said "I am going to leave you to alone" she had tears in her eyes as well as she left. Wendy then untied Kyle and hugged him and said "I LOVE YOU TO KYLE I LOVE YOU TO".

Then she kissed him quite a bit and kept kissing him as she took him back to her bedroom and when she got there she put him in her bed. Then Wendy said "Oh Kyle let me make you the happiest man on earth", then Kyle said "I already am, just to be near you."

She then took her pajama pants and shirt making her be only in her underwear, then she took off Kyle's hat, his jacket, his shirt and then his pants. Then Wendy said with passion "Oh I love you so much Kyle, so very very much, I am going to tickle other parts of your sexy body". T

hen she proceeded to tickle other parts of Kyle's half naked body with her fingers, first under the armpits, then the stomach, then near the crotch. Kyle laughed "HEHEHAHAHAHHAHAHAH", as his crotch was being tickled intensely. As Wendy continued tickling the crotch area, Kyle started to get a bulge in his underwear. "HEHEHHEHEHHEHEHEHEHEHE I LOVE YOU HEHEHEHHE" Kyle laughed as his crotch was being tickled by Wendy. As she kept tickling the stomach, the bulge in Kyle's underwear was really big now, as he now had a very huge erection. Wendy took notice and said "you are ready for loving" said Wendy. She took off her top and then her panties making her completely naked, then she took off Kyle's underwear making him now completely naked, and revealing his huge erection which had gotten bigger because of her nudeness.

Wendy began stroking his penis, and Kyle moaned in response "OHHHHHHOOHHOOHOHOHOHHO IT FEELLS GOOOODDD". She stroked it for 15 more minutes making it harder. She then put his penis in his mouth making him moan even louder. "OHHHOHHOOHOOH" Kyle moaned. Then she sucked his penis more and more until he could take no more, then Kyle moaned "OHOOHIT FEELS GREAT" as he cumed all over her mouth. Then she tickled him all over again and kyle responded "HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEEHEHEHHEHE", she did this for 15 minutes and then 5 minutes in the crotch. "HEHEHHEHHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEH" Kyle laughed as gained another huge erection. Then Wendy kissed him with passion, and got on top of him and put his dick in her vagaina. Wendy then bounced up and down on him and moaned "OHHHHH KYLLELLELELLEE ". Then Kyle moaned "OH WENDY OH WENDY". She had sex with him for about thirty minutes until Wendy said "KYLLYLLYELELELELELELELELE" as she cunted all over his penis. Then Kyle screamed "WENDDDYYYYYY" as he cumed inside her pussy, then they both went limp and Wendy pulled Kyle out of her. Then she laid on top of him and said "I love you so much", then Kyle responded "I love you to, this was the greatest day of my life." Then Wendy asked "Will you be my boyfriend, and Kyle said "yes I will.


	7. Chapter 7

FIRST OFF I WANT TO THANK EVERYONE WHO HAS REVIEWED, including COZELLA(THE KING OF THE REVIEWS AS DEEMED BY ME LOL, he might be doing some stories but right now a reviewer), JOHN-SP150(south park unleashed go check out his stories on Zetaboards he will probably be posting up new stuff, the link is his fanfic profile ), BOOMER BROWN(check his terminator-south park fanfic crossover) and YoureallySmelllikehotdogsbun sAHHH(check out her stories as well).

It was now Monday and Stan was leaving his house. He was quite depressed, and in a very bad mood to say the least. He still could not believe that Wendy left him, he cried all weekend over the fact Wendy left him. Of course losing Kenny was tough to, as well as Butters and Cartman. He was still friends with Kyle, but that friendship was very tatterd, however he would not suspect what would happen later. He went to his first four periods with his head down. Then he left for lunch, of course most people did not want to talk to him. He went to a table by himself, he did get anything to eat, he just stared. He was then poked on the back and he turned to see it was Kyle. He then had a half smile and was thinking that Kyle wanted to be friends still. Stan then said "Hey dude what is going on".

"Well a lot, in fact, do not say hey dude to me like that again" Kyle said.

Then Stan said "Hey calm down dude, I just said hello, you are best friend".

Then Kyle said "about that yeah I cam here to talk to you about that " and Stan responded "What are you trying to end our friendship.

Kyle said "You know what yes, yes I am, you just suck now and to be honest I lost my respect for you". "Kyle please you got be kidding, we have been best buds for years, please don't end this" Stan said.

Then Kyle said "No it is over, you are a piece of shit now Stan, YOU ARE SHIT, you hurt Wendy, Kenny, Bebe, Millie, Lola, Heidi, FUCKING BUTTERS, and Craig, you are kicked out of the group and I am thinking about replacing you with Craig.

Then Stan said "NO PLEASE YOU'RE MY only friend, PLEASE I lost Wendy, Kenny hates me EVERYONE DOES PLEASSEEE".

Then Kyle said as he started walking away "Oh by the way, I hooked up with Wendy Saturday, me and are in a relationship, I am going to fix all the damage you have done you goddamn douchbag." Stan was in shock, and he screamed "KYLE HOW COULD BETRAY ME LIKE THAT". Then Kyle punched him and screamed "BECAUSE YOU DOCHBAG YOU DESERVE IT, I HATE YOUR GUTTSSS! MORE THAN ANYONE FUCK YOU GO AWAY."

Kyle then left, as he left Craig and Millie came up to him and smiled. "Well you piece of shit, you got what you deserved, I wish we could just kick you out of this school to begin" Craig said. Millie then said "well I am glad Wendy is with Kyle and if you truly love Wendy you will let them be". "If you care about Kyle you will let him be to, but you will not you dirty cocksucking son of a bitch" Millie said. Craig and Millie left, and then Stan ran to the bathroom. When got there he locked himself in a stall and cried and cried, tears were running down his face. He stayed there and cried all through the fifth and sixth period. In the seventh period, a teacher barged into the bathroom.

Then the teacher said "Stan Marsh I know you are in here". Then Stan answered "yes sir what is it". "Well you little shit you skipped the fifth and sixth period, I am taking you to the principal's office" said the teacher. The teacher took him to the principal's office, where he was sat down, then the principal came up to him. "Ah STAN MARSH world class piece of SHIT GARBAGE what do you have to say for yourself" said the principal.

"Sir I am sorry about what happened I just lost my friendship with Kyle ended, Wendy dumped me, it is depressing, it is hard to take" Stan said. Then the principal screamed "YOU DESERVED TO LOSE HER, YOU ARE SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT, AND YOU DESERVED TO LOSE KYLE. " "YOU LITTLE SHIT, WHY DO YOU INFEST MY GOD DAMN HIGH SCHOOL WHYYY, THIS HIGH SCHOOL WOULD BE BETTTER OFF IF YOU DROPPED OUT " said the principal. Then hit Stan in the face twice, and Stan started crying. "Plleasse leave me alone" said Stan as tears were running down his face.

"SHUT UP SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU DISCRACE MARCH OUT OF MY OFFICE AND MY SCHOOL YOU WILL SERVE DENTION THE REST OF YEAR" screamed the principal. Then Stan left with tears running down his face. He went home and cried all night. Stan cried "Why did Wendy leave me, why did everyone including Kyle turn their back, I MADE ONE MISTTAKKEKKE".

A month went by and everyone still hated Stan. This was the day before graduation. Stan was still in a deep state of depression, his family did not want to even help him out, they went back to cussing him out. Stan went to school, it was the week before graduation on a Monday, he still happy in a way to be getting out of high school. Stan had thought of a plan to try to get Wendy back, though Kyle might be a different story. He had bought some flowers and was going to try win her back. At the table there was Butters with Lola, Clyde with Jenny Simon , Cartman with Heidi , Jimmy, Kenny with Bebe and Kyle with Wendy eating and having fun. Kyle did replace Stan with Craig, Stan as this point was not worried about losing Kyle's respect, he just wanted Wendy back. At the guys table Cartman said "I CANNOT WAIT TO GET OUT OF HERE" and Craig responded "hell yeah I cannot wait for me and Millie to go to New York together.

Then Kyle said " I cannot wait to go to Harvard myself, I cannot believe I got accepted and best of all I get to go with the most beautiful person in the world." Then Wendy blushed as Kyle had his arm wrapped around her and she said "oh babe being with you will be the most wonderful thing."

Butters said "Well I cannot wait to go to the university of Southern California, and now my sweet baby wants to go with me there". Lola kissed Butters and said "I just cannot wait to get out of here." "Me to, though I will be going to the university in Denver, it is still getting of South park" said Bebe.

Then Kenny said in response, "Oh being with you will be great Honey, I cannot wait to out of this damn school, and get me a job. Kenny did not want to go to college. Heidi said " I cannot wait for me and Cartman to get out of here and go to the university of Virginia". Then Cartman said "Well I cannot wait to get out of mother fucking hippie South Park everyone laughed."

Stan waited for Wendy to be her self then he went up to her with the flowers. Stan said "Hey Wendy", then Wendy said "What Stan". She turned around and saw the flowers in his hand and Stan said "Wendy could you ever forgive me please and take me back, I love you with all my heart and soul, please take me back".

Wendy said "How dare you, how dare you, can't you just respect mine and Kyle's relationship, oh wait YOU HAVE NO RESPECT."

Stan said "Wendy please", Then Wendy screamed "NO STAN LEAVE ME ALONNEE I REGREAT EVER DATING YOU LEAVE ME ALLONNE."

Millie came and screamed at Stan "YOU SON OF FUCKING BITCH LEAVE HER ALONNENNNENNENNE I TOLDD YOU TO".

Then Kyle came in and screamed "YOUR TRYING TO TAKE HER AWAY YOU FUCKING BASTERD, LEAVE US ALLOOONNNNENENE".

Then Kyle punched Stan over and over again. Then Kyle left with Wendy and Stan looked down. Then craig went up and spit on him. Stan went home later and cried again all night. Tears run through his face, Stan Marsh was losing everything.


	8. Chapter 8

It was now the Friday before graduation. Stan was in class and was just waiting to get out of school all together. It was hell on earth being in school for him now because everyone hated him with a passion now. About fourth period he was called to the principal's office, he knew this would not be good. When he got there, the principal and other school officials were there. The principal said "Stan sit down". Stan then sat down and the principal said, "well me and the school board had a meeting."

"A meeting" Stan asked. Then the principal said "yep, with your classmates, none of them want you at the graduation so I and the board have banned you from the gradation ceremony." "YOU CAN'T DO THAT, please do not take that away from me" Stan said, then the principal smiled and said "No your banned, and guess what your expelled, right here RIGHT NOW, and are forever banned from this school.

Stan said "why, so I have wait for my degree in the mail. Then the principal smiled and said "No, you will not be getting a degree period from here, me and the school board have made it official and you are banned from the school. "YOU MEAN I WILL HAVE NO DEGREE THAT ISN'T FAIR" Stan said. Then the principal screamed "SHUT UP YOU LITTLE CUNT, I am glad that a disgrace like you will not be getting a degree from here." "Please sir, please don' do this" Stan said as tears were flowing from his face. Then the principal very coldly said "get this punk out of here".

Stan with tears down his face was taken out of the school and then shoved out the door. Stan started crying and crying even more. Tears were running down his face, Stan Marsh had lost everything. Stan on the verge of graduating with his friends was now not even going to get a degree, his degree had been taken away and so was he chance to go to collge. He went to the store where the clerk worked to confront him. He saw the clerk there and so he went up to the clerk and said "YOU MOTHER FUCKER" and the clerk said "what oh yeah I gave you the wrong bears Haha". Then Stan with anger in his eyes said "AND BECAUSE OF THAT MY GIRLFREIND DUMPED ME, MY FRIENDS LEFT ME, AND NOW I GOT KICKED OUT OF SCHOOL AND WILL NOT GET A FUCKING DEGREE."

Then the clerk smiled and said "HAHAHAH It ruined your life that badly, now that is fucking awesome, man now if you only commit suicide", this proved that clerk was not a good person, in fact many people complained about him. Then Stan said "you ruined EVERYTHING, WHY", then the clerk punched him and started beating on him.

"HEY KID HOW ABOUT THIS HAHAHAHAH" the clerk said as he continued punching Stan. That is when Stan snapped and said "MOTHERFUCKERRERE", he punched back and kept punching, and beat the shit of the clerk. Stan then delvierd one last blow to the clerk, and said "you mother fucking piece of shit". Stan then got home and when he got in his parents were there waiting for him.

"Sit down" said Randy, so Stan did. Then Randy said "I heard you got kicked out of school." "Dad everyone hated me, they had no good reason to do it" Stan said and then Randy said "SHUT UP, you are worthless, WORTHLESS, you embarrassed all of us." Then Sharon came in and said "you did, I am ashamed to be your mother Stanley".

Shelly then came in and said "That is what I have been trying to say for years". Then randy said "We have come to a decision, go pack your bags, We are kicking you out of the house." Then Stan pleaded "Please I do not have any money or a job, I have been looking for one please". Then Sharon said "we have to have some damage control, son you have embarrassed us for the last time, get OUT now. Stan put his head down went towards his now former room and packed his stuff.

Stan asked "Why when I need you guys the most you turn your back on me" tears were rolling down his face. Then Sharon said "Why did you not graduate, just leave I am to embarrass to be around you".

Stan then left, and he as he left he was crying. He was now homeless, his degree was taken away at the last minute, and Wendy the love of his life dumped him and now hated him. All of his friends left him and now his family has turned their backs. He went into a dark alley and cried all night until he went to sleep.

It was now the Friday of graduation and Stan was now a homeless man. He was depressed of course because he had lost everything. Now all of his friends were graduating, and he was not. Kyle had Wendy, the love his life and they were going to Harvard together. All of his former friends were going to graduate and more than likely leave South Park though Kenny and Bebe were leaving only for Denver. Stan went outside where the ceremony was taking place. "No I cannot do this, this is just to much, I need to leave them alone and let them be happy" Stan thought.

Inside, the ceremony ended, and Wendy said "WE DID WE GRADUATED", and Kyle said "Yeah and with you most of all. Then Kyle and Wendy shared a deep passionate kiss while Bebe, Kenny, Heidi, Millie, Craig, Token, Cartman, Lola and Butters cheered them on. They went with their parents for a while, and after they got done with their parents, they decided to gather together. Kenny said I cannot wait to get to our pool party at Craig's it is going awesome.

Then Bebe said, "yeah I cannot wait to see your half naked body" and everyone laughed. Stan was in a window watching this, him and Wendy, Kyle, Cartman, Kenny, and Butters were not going because of Craig's dislike of Stan, Stan would not be invited and they at the time wanted to do a party with Stan, but now they all hated him, they were all going to go. Then Heidi said, "well I am going to go to my parents house first, want to come babe". Then Cartman said "hell yeah, then I am going to show the hippie bitch how to swim."

Then Wendy shot back with a smile and said "Oh yeah like the time you went swimming and all the those little kids peed on you." Then Cartman said "well touché Wendy". Butters said "well let's get going, Craig said we can change at his house." They all headed towards their houses, then Craig's for the party. Stan said to himself "no I cannot follow them that would be creepy. He then decided to go there, even though he knew if he was caught. When he got there, he hid behind the bushes.

When Wendy, Bebe, Lola, Heidi, Kyle, Cartman, Butters, and Kenny got there they rang the door bell it was answered by Craig. Craig was already there his sister Ruby, Clyde, Nichole, Token, Millie his girlfriend of course, Sally and others, they were all already barefooted, and in their bathing suits. Criag said "hey Kyle are you ready to party", and Kyle said "Yeah, it is just I thought I would be doing it with Stan".

Then Craig responded "Yeah but now you realize he is a scumbag" and Kyle with a bit of sadness said "Yeah your right". This made Stan want to burst out in tears, but he needed to not be a pussy and be a man. Then Craig said well "Why don't you go change into bathing suits, we all are going to sleep in our bathing suits to". Then Wendy said with a smile "Yeah, we were all planning doing that anyway".

Craig laughed and said "Cool, you are more than welcome to you know get it on, we have plenty of rooms." "Damn it you know all of us but Cartman and Heidi have done it". Then Cartman and Heidi said "HEY" and laughed. They all went to the changing room and changed. Now Cartman, Heidi, Bebe, Kenny, Butters, Lola, Wendy and Kyle were barefoot themselves and only in their bathing suits.

"Well Wendy lets get to the pool", and She responded "Yeah lover boy." She then hugged Kyle and kissed him. They went to the pool and swam for a good while.

Stan was watching Kyle and Wendy kissing each other in the pool. At this point he was crying, however he heard Craig coming so he left. He went to his little corner where he was living and cried.

Wendy while in the pool, was kissing Kyle, then she whispered to Kyle "I am so Wet" so they went to a room and stripped naked and again had sex. Later that night Heidi and Cartman got naked and had sex, so did Token and Nicole, Millie and Craig. Bebe and Kenny had naked sex and Lola and Butters was nude during their sex session as well. The one not getting laid or anything was Stan who was homeless, without a degree, bad terms with his parents (though not disowned), lost all of his friends, but worst of all Wendy dumped and him and was with Kyle.

In August of that year, Millie and Craig left for New York, and Cartman and Heidi left for Virginia. Stan was not heartbroken about them leaving. Then Butters and Lola left for California. Kenny and Bebe went to Denver, but were not to far. The worst part was about to happen Stan who had not had a bath in 3 months snuck to Wendy's house, he wanted to see Wendy one more time before she left, but he had to spy on her. Wendy's Mom with tears in her eyes said "OH my sweet baby is all grown up".

Then Wendy's dad said "I am so proud of you, I love you good luck at Harvard". Wendy said "thank you Mom, Dad, I will miss you so much, but I cannot wait to get to Harvard, with the love of my life", then she looked at Kyle with a smile. Gerled and Sheila were there as well.

Shelia said to Kyle "I love you bobbie, oh I think you will have great success." Then Gerled said "son I am proud to have someone who is so successful, you keep doing what you are doing and you will be a great lawyer like me". Kyle chose to follow in his father's footsteps and be a lawyer. Kyle said " I will miss you guys so much, I love you, but I won't be to lonely with Wendy by my side".

Then Kyle turned to Ike and said "I love you to brother, I will miss you to". Ike said "you to, I cannot belive you are going to Harvard I love you bro". "I love you to well everyone goodbye" Kyle said. Then Wendy said " I will miss all of you". They all hugged and Kyle and Wendy got in the car and left for the airport, where they would get on a plane and go to Harvard. Stan was in tears, he was hurt, he lost Wendy, he lost the love of his life.

However his problems would not end there, Wendy's parents found out Stan was spying on them. Wendy's dad went up to Stan and grabbed him by the shirt "YOU LITTLE SHIT YOU WERE SPYING ON US." Then Stan said "please sir I am so sorry I love Wendy and wanted to see her one more time". "WHY DON'T YOU GO FUCK A LITTLE BOY YOU PEDOPHILE" said Mr. Testaburger.

Then Stan said "WHAT", then Mr. Testaburger punched him and said "you KNOW YOU LITTLE SHIT, you like little kids, I mean what else explains those naked pictures of little boys and girls Mr. Johnson, your principal at the high school found your freshman year". Stan said "THERE WAS NO PICTURES, how come I never heard about this." "Oh yeah right who would we believe a principal or A LITTLE FUCKING PUNK" said Ms. Testaburger. "Leave my little girl alone, you know what she told me, that she was HAPPIER with Kyle than she EVER WAS WITH YOU, and leave Kyle alone as well he deserves a better friend than you" said Ms. Testaburger. Then the Testaburgers left, and Stan thought about what they said. Then he realized, that Craig, Millie, Bebe, Heidi, Lola, Wendy's parents started hating him his FRESHMAN YEAR. Stan rushed to the high school and went straight to Johson's office.

Stan went in and said "you you have been spreading rumors about me being a child molester for three years, WHY sir". Then the principal said with a smile "oh so you know, yes I did, to hopefully to ruin your life and luckly it did. Stan then said "YOU HELPED RUIN MY LIFE". "WHY DO YOU HATE ME SO MUCH" Stan asked Then the principal said "I acually don't hate someone else does". Then Johnson said "do you remember when you played Gutair Hero, and you were playing for a million points.

Then Stan said "yeah why" and the principal said "well you the man who was VERY RICH, put it all on you to get a million points, well guess what you messed up pretty badly, and embarrassed him. "Well he did not take well so for years, he thought of something to get back at you, when you were a freshman, he came to me, and gave me a million dollars to spread viscous rumors about you" said Johnson.

Stan was Angry at this point, the principal then said "of course many including Wendy's parents, Bebe, Criag, Millie and others bought it, but Your ex Wendy did not, neither did your friends." "However you gave those girls those naughty bears, and made Wendy, and your former friends believe what I have been saying for years. Stan then screamed "YOU SON OF A BITCH I HAVE NOTHING NOW." Stan grabbed Johnson and was about to punch him, but Stan controlled himself barley and let him go. Stan then said "You ruined it all." Stan then left and went to his allyway were he had been sleeping and cried again, he had lost everything because of someone who carried a grudge from years ago. Stan was in a deep depression.


	9. Chapter 9 SHELLL YEAHHHHH

Now two years have passed. Stan Marsh for a year was homeless, but when he was 19 he got a job at convince store that paid nine dollars an hour. He eventually saved enough money to get an apartment, which he lived in. Stan was still depressed about losing Wendy to Kyle, about all of his now former friends turning their backs on him, and now they are very successful, hell Kenny got a 20 dollar an hour paying job, he heard and Bebe had a nice job and college. Of course Kyle and Wendy were still at Harvard, they had great 23 dollars an hour paying job and Heidi and Cartman were in Virginia. Millie and Craig was in New York and they were had great jobs that paid 22 dollars an hour jobs themselves , hell Butters and Lola were in college in California and were successful there . Here was Stan with no friends, no girlfriend, strained family relations, and no high school diploma; no one would give him a chance for a G.E.D because Mr. Johnson had a lot of influence on the school board. He had no college and was a complete and utter failure, or that is what he thought. It is now August and he is working in the convince store. Stan said to a woman who bought something "have a nice day. Stan was just working scanning items left and right. As the day progressed, Stan did more and more work. He had to work and do something; he was not a bum who was going to live off others. However, he was very worried when he saw Wendy's Dad Sean Testburger walk in. Stan thought to himself "Ah shit this is not good". As Sean walked towards the counter to buy a soda, Stan was trying to stay cool and hope he did not recognize him.

As Sean went up to the counter he said "well I am going to buy this, nice weather we are having today." Then Stan trying to mask his voice said "Oh yes, very nice sir". It did not work and Sean than recognized Stan.

"Oh it is you, you little son of a bitch" Sean said. "Mr. Testaburger, I am sorry to inconvince you I apologize for that" Stan said. He had to keep his cool because he could lose his job if he did not.

Then Sean said "Well you little punk, it sucks that I have to use you for a cash register." "Me to, sir, I am a little punk, I am sorry for that " said Stan. Then Sean said "Well i want to get this over with", Sean handed Stan the money and Stan gave him his change.

"Thank you sir have a nice day" said Stan, than Sean said before leaving "Just to let you know, my little girl told me that she got it on with Kyle many times, You had mess up, you lost the most wonderful woman ever". Sean then left, and Stan wanted to punch something, he went on and worked the rest of the day. The next day he was also working, and then he sees people talking in the store about a wrestler who was paid 1 million dollars by a music corporation who was the most successful in the world , to look for people who would come to LA and help set up a camera crew for a band. That wrestler would choose the people, and then the corporate leader would choose which band that person would work for. A couple of days later Stan was at his apartment, thinking about Wendy, how he lost her, and maybe how he could get some money to go to Harvard to see her and get her back. Then he got a phone call and Stan said "hello", then a voice on the other line said "oh yeah i am just here pounding some cold ones, looking at you application, would you like to come in for an interview around three".

Then Stan said "that would be great", then the voice said "then good come see you then". Stan then heads there around three, and when he get there he is told to wait. Then he called into the office, and much to Stan's amazement the person interviewing is Tna wrestler Shark Boy.

Shark Boy says "ah you must be Stan Marsh come on in and Stan replies "thank you". Stan in his mind could not believe that this company paid Shark Boy one million dollars. Then Shark Boy said "well all the applicants today have been a bunch of dicks to say the least, calling me a Stone Cold rip-off, when I am most original thing ever."

Then Shark Boy said "oh wait a minute I most pound another cold one", Shark Boy drank what was his fifth beer today. Stan decided not to question the beer drinking, instead said "you know what I don't drink, but beer kicks ass".

Shark Boy said "yes it does, I like you already, all these other wussies were questioning me, you never question Shark Boy or he will give you a Shark Boy Stunner." "Okay what makes you want this job" said Shark Boy, and Stan replied "well I need it, plus what would the company be without you." Of course Stan knew from watching some Tna wrestling that Shark Boy had a huge ego. Then Shark boy said "You know what, YOUR HIRED", then Stan with excitement said "REALLY". However out of nowhere The Miz shows up and says "REALLY". Then shark boy gives Miz a stunner, and Shark Boy "says The Miz don't compare to SHARK BOY." Then Shark Boy says to Stan, "now if you are down with moving to California, and working for a band give me a SHELLLLL YEAHHHH". Then Stan says "shell yeah", and then Shark Boy says "Louder SHELLLL YEAHHHHH". Then Stan says "SHELLLLLLLL YEAHHHHHHH", then Shark boy says "SHELLLLL YEAHHHH".

Then Shark Boy says "well go to your place gather your stuff, and say goodbye to your loved ones, because we are leaving right now". "Right Now" said Stan and Shark Boy said "right now SHELL YEAHHH." Stan went his apartment and got his stuff, he decided to stop by his house and say goodbye to his parents, even last time he saw them they turned their backs on him. Stan went up to the front door and knocked and Randy answered and said "well it has been a long time Stan".

Then Sharon came up and said "Hey son", and then Stan said "hey mom and dad, I just wanted to come by to say goodbye. Then Sharon came up said "where are you going Stan", and Stan said "California". Then Randy said "I am happy you are, listen two years ago we overreacted big time, and I want to say I am very sorry, you deserved better than that Stan even if you are potential child molester, you have not done anything wrong yet." Sharon said "Oh son, I will miss you, I am glad you came by to say goodbye, though I don't think we deserved it at all, we should have never turned our backs on you".

Then Stan said "mom, dad, we make mistakes, I have made some of my own, I want to say I love you, I will miss you". Then they hugged and embraced, Sharon said "call us sometime", then Stan said "I will". Stan left and headed where he was told he would be getting on bus to head to Los Angeles. When got to the bus it had a big picture of various bands on it, then there was man on the bus, named Conner.

Conner said "welcome Mr. Marsh" then Stan said "thank you I am glad to be here. Then Conner said "so you met Shark Boy haha", and Stan said "Shell yeah". They went inside the bus and started the ride to LA. Then Conner told Stan, okay then Stan, I am going to choose which band you will be working for, actually your job will be to get coffee or anything that they need, we already have people for the stage. Then Stan said "wait I am go get it boy". Then Conner said "yeah pretty much" and Stan said "I get paid 14 dollars an hour just to do that". "HAHAH Yeah, and your pay can only go up not down."

Then Stan said "well that is sweet, thank you for the opportunity". Then Conner said "you're welcome, well I am going to decide now which band you will be working for". They drove for hours, and they were near LA when Conner said "I have chosen the band you will be serving." Stan said "Okay cool", then Conner said "the band I choose is the Haymakers".

Then Stan looked at him in shock and said "wait you mean the one with Ester and Kevin Stoley". Then Conner said "yep, and Red Tucker Kevin's girlfriend." Then Stan said "can it be someone else, those guys I heard hate me." Conner said "no, sorry kid, and by the way I know about you losing your diploma, girlfriend to your former best friend, and that all your former classmates hate you because of bullshit rumors spread by a crooked principal, also that you gave girls bears that said nasty things." Then Stan said "you know about that, wait you believe me." Then Conner said "yeah because that Johnson guy is a dick i knew him for years, however I cannot prove anything, and the Haymakers do not like you at all, I have said to them maybe you have been set up". "However the naughty bears, if you did that on purpose you did wrong, but mostly just an ass chewing, you did not deserve to lose everything because of one fucking incident, but really it was the pedo rumors that the principal spread about you."

Stan said "thank you for believing in me, it means a lot, however if the haymakers hate me, why do i have to work with them". "This is about the company and what is best for it, and this could good for you, if you can prove to this band that you are not a creep, then maybe they will say good things about you, and your other friends might want you back". Stan said "I doubt that will happen but thank you". Then Conner said "believe in you and you can do it, however your ex girlfriend do not expect to get her back". Stan kind of depressed said "yeah she is in a good relationship with my former best friend".

Then Conner said "well I guess now me and Shark Boy are your best friends". Then Stan laughed and said "well no doubt about that". Conner then said "though I hope we don't stay your best friends, I would like to see you get back on good terms with your other friends." Then Stan said "thanks Conner". They arrived at Los Angeles, in a couple of days he would see Ester, Kevin, and Red for the first time in years, though he probably knew it would not be pretty, at least he had a job. When he got there he got an apartment and everything set up in it. Things were starting to look more brightly now. TO BE CONTINUED

NOW IF YOU LIKED THAT CHAPTER GIVE ME A SHELLLL YEAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!


	10. Chapter 10

Stan woke up on a Friday morning, and got himself some coffee. He went to face the day, Stan got up, he had left on all of his cloths. He got a shower and went to the studio, where he would be a go getter for the Haymakers. Today was his first day on the job, Stan was hoping that Red, Ester and Kevin would not know who he is, maybe they forgot over the years. He took a bus to the studio, where he got off, it was eight in the morning. When he went into the Studio, and Stan saw a secretary, and the secretary said "ah you must be Mr. Marsh, please sir come on in, The Haymakers will be here in about an hour so wait here in the lobby."

Stan told her "thank you I will". Stan knew he got there early, but he wanted to impress on his first day on the job, he sat down in the lobby. Stan put a hat on that way he could hid himself from Red, Ester, and Kevin, maybe he could work and do what he needed to do, he could avoid confutation, because after they heard about the pedo rumors themselves and then bear incident they did not care for him, and they might have forgotten all about him. "If they don't know who I am, then I get my work done without many problems" Stan thought Then he thought to himself "I want Wendy back maybe this job will give me the money I can make that trip to get her back."

The Haymakers arrived at nine, then the secretary called Stan and said "Okay Stan well your bosses are here, and they need you right away so go meet them at your trailer." Then Stan went to the Haymakers trailer, and there was Kevin outside the door looking around. Stan went up to Kevin and said, "um sir are you the band that I will be assisting." Kevin then said "Oh you must be the new assistant, yeah well I need some coffee, and could you get some orange juice for Sister and my girlfriend", then Stan said "yes sir right away". K

Kevin did not recognize Stan much to Stan's relief, Stan went and got some coffee and two orange juices. When he got there Kevin was talking to Red, and his sister Ester. Stan went up to Kevin and said "her sir is your coffee and orange juices". Then Kevin took all three drinks and said "thank you, well go sit behind the trailer and we will call you if we need you."

Kevin then handed and Ester and Red their drinks and both said "Thank you", Stan then went behind the trailer. An hour later Red and Ester called for him and Stan said "yes ladies and Ester said "will you go help us pick up the instrument", and Red said "yeah they are a little heavy". Stan said "yes ladies", he went and helped them lift the equipment, then the haymakers went inside the studio to practice while Stan waited outside the door if they needed anything. Ester, Kevin and Red practiced in the recording studio for a while and Stan did various things for them. Stan thought to himself "They will never find out who I am thank god". Then about three they called Stan and Ester asked Stan "Would you go get the three of some water over in the room real quick", and Stan said "yes I will". Stan went and got them the water, and Ester said "Thank you. Stan went back outside, while they practiced some more.

Then about Four Ester said "we sound really good, we are going to great with this new Album Love in the Bank." Then Red said "we are going to kick so much ass like we always do". "Hell yeah, I think we are about ready to record this album" said Kevin. Then Red said "On a minor note, I must say this new guy is really good, he does what we say, no maybe he just does it". Then Kevin said "yeah he has done his job like he suppose to". Ester thought of something "You know I have been thinking all day, he looks like someone from school when we were in South Park." Then Kevin said "probably not, though he had dark hair like that scumbag Stan, this guy is way to nice to be Stan, heck he reminds of Stan before he apparently turned into a child molester, and did that horrible thing to Bebe, Lola, Millie, and Heidi". Then Red said "yeah this guy is way to nice". Then Ester said "well let's find out his name".

Kevin said "hey knew guy we need you again". Then Ester said "Hey could you tell us your name." Stan gulped, he could not lie, so he said "uhhh that is secret". Then Red said "we do need to know your name." Then Ester said "tell us now please. Stan figured, they might not recognize him so he said "Stan". Then Kevin , Red, and Ester looked at each other, and then Red said "what is your last name. Then Ester took Stan's hat off of his head, and Stan said "Marsh, Stan Marsh". Kevin, Red and Ester could not believe it. Then Stan said "long time no see".

Kevin replied "I can't belive they fucking picked you to be our stage hand." Red said "it has been a long time Stan, why did you choose us, surely someone told you that we hated you for what you did to all of those girls. Ester said "Yeah, this sucks that we are stuck with a pedo like you". Then Stan said "Listen guys, I know you do not like me, however I applied for this job in Colorado, I was told I would be working for a band, but I did not know it was going to be you guys, I am just trying to make a living." "WHY IN THE FUCK DO YOU HAVE TO USE US" Kevin said. Then Stan replied "I applied because it paid decent, I need money, I have no diploma, they took it away from me, even though earned it, they will not let me get a G.E.D, and because of that I cannot go to college". "Well we have no choice we have to put up with a horrible person like you, however you better be very careful around any kids that may come visit the studio's on the tours" Ester said. Then Stan said "you know those are nasty rumors spread by a dickface who was told to do it, of course you do not believe me, no one does". "Of course because the guy who spread it was a principal, who the fuck are we going to believe" said Red. "Listen Stan just do your job, get our stuff, but if you think we are going to be friends with you because of the past you are wrong, we do not want to associate any further with you than we have to" said Kevin. Then Ester said "speaking of that go outside now, we will call you when we need you." Stan said "sorry you feel that way, but this is good we can this professional. "Oh one other thing Stan, I hear Wendy and Kyle are real happy with each other at Harvard, I am glad Wendy dumped your sorry ass" said Kevin.

Stan said "sorry you feel that way sir. Stan went outside, he was hurt by those comments, but he was use to getting hurt over the past two years. Stan over the next month would do this job, Monday to Friday. He would come in get Kevin, Red and Ester anything they needed. Stan thought to himself "well I am doing pretty good, I do have an apartment, and making good money. Then Ester said "Service boy I need something". Stan went up and said "yes Ms. Stoley" and Ester said go get me a soda."

Then Stan went and got the soda, came back and gave to Ester. Ester said "Thank you service boy", then Stan said "my name is Stan. Ester said "why would I call you by that name when I have no respect for you". Stan said "I guess your right ms. Stoley". Then Ester said "you know I visited Wendy in South park before she left for Harvard as well as Bebe, then once again Wendy at Harvard, Bebe was real hurt with what you did. Ester then said "yes Wendy was also hurt when she heard from that Johnson guy that you cheated on her with a hooker that pretty much convinced her to dump you." Then Stan said "WHAT hooker I never had sex with a hooker, he posted another lie about me". Ester then said "I doubt that was a lie, who are we going to believe a nice guy like that or you."

"I guess I cannot blame you he has been a nice guy, but he got paid a million dollars to spread nasty rumors about me, from a guy who was mad at me for losing a Guitar Hero game when he had a lot riding on me." "Well that I think is a bullshit lie service boy, well go outside, no one is going to believe you", Stan responded "Yes Ms. Stoley". Stan went outside to wait for any other orders from the Haymakers, then Kevin came up to Stan and said "Here I need you to go down and get us some lunch".

Stan said "Yes sir Mr. Stoley", he went and got them the lunch. Stan walked around for a few hours, they did not really need anything for a while. A worker who was working for Chad Kroger and Nickleback, saw Stan and decided to play a prank, he was the Clerk who screwed Stan over before, he applied for this job and was getting paid 15 dollars and hour. "Hey I could make this guy I made look really bad again, and it would be really funny" the Stagehand thought. The Stagehand waited for a private moment for the Haymakers. He soon saw Red and Ester going to the shower room to take a shower. He thought it would be funny went up to Stan and said "Hey, the Haymakers need you in the shower area." Then Stan who did not recognize the Stage hand because the stage hand colored his hair, said "they do, thanks dude".

Stan went to the shower area, and he saw a completely naked Red and Ester. Red screamed "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE YOU LITTLE SON OF A BITCH." Then Ester slapped Stan and said "YOU FUCKING BASTERD, YOU SON OF BITCH". Then Stan trying to explain "this stagehand told me you needed me in the shower area." Then Red slapped Stan and said "YOU MOTHERFUCKER YOU AND YOUR LIES". Then Ester said "YOU GO OUTSIDE NOW NOW", then Stan said "I am so sorry, I am so sorry". Stan went outside and the two ladies took their shower. Later Ester and Red got dressed, and they called Kevin who was not there at the time. Stan thought to himself, "maybe he will forget about it' At about five, Kevin came and bust the door open, he had anger in his eyes. Stan said "look I am so sorry Kevin it was an accident", Kevin them punched over and over again. Then Kevin said "YOU SORRY PIECE OF SHIT BASTERD, YOU PERVET, HOW DARE YOU" Stan said "I AM SO SORRY KEVIN PLEASE, FORGIVE ME IT WAS AN ACCIDENT". "NOONONONONO SHUT UP YOU LIAR" Kevin said. Then Kevin said "you will leave my sister alone and Red alone unless they need something DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME, DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME LEAVE THEM ALONE." Then Stan said "yes sir I will I am so sorry", Stan was then shoved by Kevin. Kevin said "GET OUT FOR TODAY", then Stan said "yes sir". Stan went home, where he thought about what he did.

About a week later, Stan was outside waiting to be called, then he got called by Kevin and Kevin said "okay service boy, go get three waters". Kevin did that because he did not want a evil Stan wandering around his girlfriend and sister. Stan got the waters. For the next five months, he did the same job over and over again. One day while he was at work Stan was outside waiting to be called by the Haymakers, then he was called by Kevin, Kevin said "Okay service Boy, come get me my coat". Stan said "yes Mr. Stolety" and then got Kevin his coat, and then Stan was about to leave and Kevin said something. "Service boy in a weeks time we will be going on tour in Denver and other places including New York, and all over for about two weeks, and yes you will be coming with us, it is in your contract" Kevin said. Then Stan said "well I guess I will have to make plans to leave". Then Kevin said "you will be traveling with our manager Mr. Con, which I do not know if I want to subject him to you, but it is better than having you around Ester and Red." Then Stan said "yeah they do not like me to much". Kevin said "They hate you with a passion, as do I, I hope you get fired sooner than later". Stan said "sorry to hear that sir". Stan then left and about a week later they headed out on tour, Stan would be leaving earlier then the band. He headed to the bustop, where he was greeted by Mr. Con.

Stan then said "hello you must be Mr. Con", and then Con said "you must be that god damn loser, my clients were talking about hello". Then Stan said "yeah they probably had very bad things to say about me". "Well you little bastard at least I do not go around and try to sleep with children" Con said. Then Stan said "I am not even going to argue with you, I have given up on the truth at this point". "What that you are not a pedo, YOU ARE ONE" Con said. Stan said "lets just get this over with". Con said "you can bath, because I do not want you stinking up the joint, however, you are sleeping outside." "Okay that sucks" Stan said. Stan and Con made their way to the first concert which is in Oklahoma City. Over the week they toured different places, Stan and the Haymakers would be all over the country. Now it was a week later and time for the concert in Denver.


	11. Chapter 11

Stan was helping getting the stage set up. Con then came up to him and said, "well Mr. Marsh how is it going with stage, hope you not raping any children". Then Stan thought to himself "wow I have had enough of this guy". Then Kevin came up to Stan and said "service boy, you better not screw up this concert, and you better not be on stage unless we call you." "Yes sir Mr. Stoley" Stan said.

Then Kevin said "well today is another big concert, we are going to rock this place". Con then said "yes you are, I now hear that you are a billionaire", then Kevin said "yes I am and Ester and Red are well on their way". Then a bunch of fans came rushing to Kevin, a random girl said "Oh Mr. Stoley you are the most handsome man ever", then Kevin said "slow down girls, remember I have a girl of my own". They all awed, but Kevin gave them all autographs. Kevin then said "of course the god dang media is high on our tail", and then he said "Ester and Red have had trouble avoiding them, sometimes I wish they could leave alone". Then Kevin left and Stan and the crew later finished the stage.

Later on, Stan was walking around when he noticed Ester, Kevin and Red running from a bunch of paparazzi, Kevin said "leave us alone please", then Ester said "PLEASE GO AWAY, PLEASE LET US BE". Then red said "why can't we get rid of these people for god's sake". Stan decided to think quick and he said "OH MY GOD IS THAT KRISTIN STEWART, I WONDER WHAT SHE THINKS ABOUT HER CHEATING SCANDEL". Then the paparazzi went the other way, Kevin took notice. Kevin went up to Stan and said"Hey nice going" , then Stan said "thanks". "Thank you I appreciate it" said Ester, and Red said "I know your not suppose to talk to us, but thank you, you did well here". Kevin said "well I still don't like you, but you may not be that bad of a guy, we are going to into our trailer for a bit." "Okay enjoy" said Stan. Ester, Red, and Kevin went into the trailer, Stan felt good about himself.

The concert at night started, Stan was walking around, he had got things for the group, he was now outside, they did not want him the concert area at the time. Stan was disturbed when he saw Kenny and Bebe getting in, in fact they looked like they were going backstage to meet the group, Kevin, Ester and Red still stayed friends with a lot of people, including Red, Bebe, and Ester. Stan ducked behind a bush to make sure they did not see him, because Kenny hated Stan with a passion as much as Craig now, and it was a real shame because they were such good friends at one time. Bebe said "hey babe this is nice that they invited us over here, and Kenny said "yeah mainly because of your connection with Red and Ester, more or less Red". Then Bebe said "this will kick ass, they are great band".

They went into the concert, and it lasted about three hours. Later on Bebe said " well let's get going". Then one of the Haymakers workers said "Hey they want you two to come back to meet them for a minute". Bebe said with delight "really" and he said "yep. "That is cool, lets go" said Kenny. Kenny and Bebe mad their way to trailer, and there was Kevin, Red, and Ester. Red went up to Bebe and hugged saying "Bebe oh it is good to see you girl". "You to, nice concert you guys had going" said Bebe, and then Red said "Oh yeah, we sold out pretty fast".

Kevin said "long time no see Kenny" and Kenny responded "the same to you, so how is it going with lover girl". Kevin blushed and said "really well" , then Kenny said "yeah so do you here use protection, Me and Bebe sometimes forget". Then Kevin said "yes we do most of the time, but sometimes it is so intense we forget. Kenny said "tell me about it. Ester went up to Bebe and hugged her. Ester said "it is really good to see you". Bebe said "i love seeing you Ester". Ester said "so you and Kenny doing well together. Bebe said "I love it, me and him are meant to be".

Then Bebe said "So how is Robert doing Ester". Then a sadness came over Ester and Red said "ummm Bebe you did not hear". Bebe said "about what", and Red said "Robert cheated on her with someone else, it was on the news". Bebe said "oh I am sorry, I am so sorry, I did not hear". Ester said with half-hearted smile "it is okay Bebe, it still hurts, but I have to deal with it". Red decided to lighten up the mood and said "hey so Bebe do you think you and Kenny are going to get married". Bebe said "I hope, I love him deeply, I am not sure yet, that is a big step". They talked for about thirty minutes. Kevin said to Kenny "well me and Ester are going to our parents house to see them, in fact they were here, but had to do some stuff after they stopped by the trailer, of course we are going to spend the night and our day off tomorrow with them". Red said "yeah and I get to see mine". Then Kevin said "well it good seeing you again". "Yeah you to guys" said Bebe, then Kenny said "it was a nice visit thanks for the invite. Kevin, Red, and Ester headed off to see their parents in South Park. Kenny and Bebe headed to the parking lot.

Stan was in the parking lot, he was about to leave to spend time with his family, he could stay inside for a day. Then he saw Kenny and Bebe. "Kenny was a great friend to me for years, I need make thing right with him". Stan very nervously went up to Bebe and Kenny, Kenny expression of happiness changed instantly to a look of anger. Stan said "hey guys, I know I am last person you want to see". "You really are Stan, what the hell are doing here"Bebe asked , and Stan said "well I work for Ester, Red and Kevin mainly because a manager of theirs choose me, not that they wanted to". Then Kenny said "I feel sorry for the poor bastards, we just saw them, I hate just looking at you". Bebe then said "Stan just go away, please". Then Stan said "Please Kenny we were such good freinds, I want to be freinds again, I know it hard, and Bebe, I want to get along with you to". "Just go away Stan please, you hurt Bebe, you are a pedo, but most of all you hurt Bebe, then you cheat on Wendy, and you think we can be friends again you loser" and Bebe said "leave us alone and stop talking to us". Stan said "I tried, I am sorry it did not work out".

Kenny said "I do want to say one thing, I hate your guts, I think you are the worst human being out there, so I will be glad to tell you that Kyle told me he may ask Wendy to marry him, I hope he does, and you will be miserable". "She won't marry him, she is going to come back to me, and marry me" Stan said. Then Bebe said "Oh Stan what a selfish prick you are, SHE HAS BEEN AT HARVARD WITH HIM FOR TWO AND HALF YEARS she is done with bad rubbish like you". "Babe we are leaving, the sight of this loser " and Bebe said "I agree. They both left staring at Stan.

Stan then said to himself "well I better get to seeing my parents". Stan headed to South Park to see his parents and stay there for that night and the next day. Ester and Kevin were over at their parents. Ms. Stoley said "Well kids I am so proud of you", then both said "thanks mom". Mr. Stoley asked Kevin "so when do you think you are going to pop the question to Red". Kevin blushed and said "well not yet, maybe soon". Then Ester said "thanks for dinner mom it is nice that we get your cooking and then Red's". Ms. Stoley said "well I am glad to have you back for tonight and tomorrow". Then Mr. Stoley said "hey honey so how is your love life since Robert cheated on you". Ester said "well i really have not done much in my love life, well nothing, still hurting". Then Ester started crying, then Mr. Stoley said "oh it is okay honey, that guy was a scumbag, you will find someone better". He held Ester in this arms, and Ester said "thank you dad". They all hugged togther for Ester.

At Stan's house Stan showed up at the door. Sharon said "hi son, finally done with work". Then Stan said "yeah, how have you been doing Mom". "Good, actually you just missed Shelly she was her last week". Shelly was going to school in New Mexico. Then Stan said "oh well, would have been nice". Then Randy said "ah you are home, good to see you son". "Yeah you to Dad" said Stan. Sharon said "why don't you go get something to eat Stan". Stan said "thanks mom I am hungry", Stan got himself some food. The next day Kevin, Red, Ester and Stan visited with their families. The next day Kevin, Ester said goodbye to their families, "well goodbye guys I love you" said Kevin. Then Ester said "It was fun". Ms. Stoley said "I love you so much good luck on the rest of your tour". "Love you Ester and Kevin" Mr. Stoley said and Kevin said "bye mom and dad". Ester said "i love you guys, see on our next visit." The left for the next stop which was St. Louis.

Stan said to his parents "well Mom, dad again goodbye I enjoyed our visits. Then Randy said "i am proud of you son, you have picked yourself up good". Sharon said "keep working hard Stanley". Stan said "goodbye Mom and dad, I love you". Then Stan went to the bustop where he met Con at con's trailer, Con said to Stan "well let us get going pedo who knows how to trick those damn paparazzi". Then Stan laughed and said" yeah we better be on the way". They headed towards St. Louis.

Over the next week they toured all around the country, including, St. Louis, Austin, Chicago, but their last stop would be in New York City. Stan on the day of the concert in New York City was helping the crew get the stuff ready. Con said to Stan "hey would you put this bucket over there". Then Stan said "sure thing", Stan then put the bucket in an area. Later Stan and the crew got the stuff for the concert ready. Stan said to Con "well it is that". Con said "yep, I am done for the day". Stan went to get something to eat, so he went inside this one place called Burger Stop. He went in and ordered him a burger, he ate the burger then went back to the deck. Kevin, Red, and Ester went up to Stan and Kevin said "well Stan you and those guys did good on the stage. Then Stan said "yeah we got it finished."

Then Red said "you know, you are not that bad Stan, we do not have your full trust yet you are a pedophile, but the other day you did good". "Guys, let us get going, we must go meet the press" said Ester. Ester said "well we will see you probably after the concert". Stan said "well good luck you guys". Kevin said "thanks Stan". Stan now noticed they were calling him Stan. They had somewhat gotten over that day when he saw Ester and Red naked. "I must admit Ester looked good" stan thought, then Stan thought "NO BAD STAN". Stan went to get ready for the concert.

It was now eight o clock at night, and it was time for the concert, Stan was outside the trailer of the Haymakers. However Stan was in for a rude suprise. Craig and Millie were now at the concert, they like Kenny and Bebe got tickets, slightly better ones, since Millie was probably Ester's best freind before she left, Millie was also close with Red, and Kevin was really close with Craig. Craig said "wow I cannot wait to see Kevin again", then Millie said "I cannot wait to see Ester and Red". "You know Kevin was saying to me that they want us to come meet him after the show, as well as you". Then Millie said "yeah Ester told me the same thing, I guess they like us since we did not try to pretend to be their friend after the became famous like Cartman did". "HAHa I cannot belive we get along with him so well, I must admit I love New York, it is perfect".

Stan was alone waiting for the concert to end and begin. Then to his horror he saw Millie and Craig walking, though they had not noticed him yet. Stan knew if Craig and Millie saw him all hell would break loose, plus unlike Kenny him and Craig always hated each other. "Oh thank god they have not noticed me yet" Stan thought. He put on his hat, it would prevent them from knowing who he is just for a minute, that all the time he thought he needed. Then Craig and Millie went up to him and said "hello good sir where is drink area". Then Stan said "to the back", and Craig said "thank you". Craig and Millie started walking off, but unfornatly for Stan his hat blew off and hit Craig. Craig said "oh sorry this must be your hat". Stan put his head down and said "thank you", but Millie saw Stan's before he could". Then Mille said "wait a second", she pulled off Stan's hat and said "STAN MARSH". Then Craig said "what the HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE".

Stan said "please I am working, that is all I am doing". "FOR WHO" Millie said, then Stan said "the band". "Kevin, Ester and Red would NEVER hire you" said Craig. "Some other guy picked them for me" Stan said. "Well that explains it, however I feel bad for them" Millie said. "WHY DID ESTER, RED and poor Kevin get stuck with a son of fucking bitch like you" said Craig. Then Stan said "well the guy just picked me". Millie said "well i feel really bad for them, and you should just quit, you are not worth their time". "Please guys, let us just enjoy the concert for now" Stan said. Craig punched Stan out of nowhere.

Craig said "well we need to get inside anyway, mainly to get away from you, let's go babe". Millie said "I agree", they both left and went inside .

Then Stan got up still hurting from the punch. Ester, Red and Kevin finished up the concert and then went to their trailer. Ester said "wow we did great". Then Kevin said "you know what I think our new song "i will love you till the sun rises" is great". Red said "well let's get to our trailer, and celebrate". Then Kevin said "that would be great". Then Ester said "well let's get one of our bodyguards to help Craig and Millie find us". They send their body guard to find Craig and Milie. The body-guard saw Craig and Millie and said "hey the Haymakers wanted me to bring you to their trailer". Then Craig said "well that is cool", and the guard said "follow me" and lead Millie and Craig to the trailer. When Craig got there, Kevin went up to him and hugged him. "It has been to long" Kevin said, then Craig said "you better belive it". Ester and Red both ran to Millie who they both hugged, Ester said "IT HAS BEEN TO LONG MILLIE", and Millie said "it has been, I AM SO EXICTED TO SEE BOTH OF YOU". They all talked for a little while.

Red asked Craig "so what have guys been up to". Millie said "going to school and working at a bank, and it pays great". Craig said "yeah I work at the same bank, and I go to the same school, it great to be with the love of my life". Kevin said "that is great". Ester said "i am so proud of you guys". Millie said "thanks, I think that your concert was awesome". Red then said "well we did rock haha". Then Craig said "yeah I loved the show". Kevin said "you know New York always has good crowds, and so you were part of one". "It was really a lot of fun" said Millie. Craig said "however I am sad to hear that you have to work with that piece of garbage Stan Marsh". Red said "yeah he pretty saw me and Ester naked".

"That son of a bitch" said Millie. "Yeah the only thing he has done well is prevent the paparazzi from harassing us once, and I did give him credit, but the bad out ways the good, I will tell you after what he did to Ester and Red I requested to have him fired" Kevin said. "However it was refused, so we are stuck with him" Kevin said. "I am sorry you are stuck with him" said Millie. "Well thanks to you, I am reminded of how much I hate his little guts" said Ester. "I don't like him either, I will still have the ban on seeing Red and Ester" Kevin said. "Good thinking Kevin" Ester said. "Well I hear Kyle is going to ask Wendy to marry him, Stan will really feel the pain when that happens" Millie said. "Yes, he will and he deserves to feel the pain" said Ester. They talked for a couple of more hours.

"Well I love you guys, it great seeing you again" said Kevin. Then Millie said "I love all of you, goodbye, see you around", and Craig said "Good seeing you again guys". Then Ester said "come visit us sometime". "Come to LA" said Red. Then Millie said "will do, I love you all". Craig said "see you guys". Then Craig and Millie left.


	12. Chapter 12 Run in with Kenny, foot lick

AUTHORS NOT : WARING HAS FOOT TICKLING IN THIS CHAPTER, IF YOU DO NOT LIKE A DOG LICKING SOMEONES FEET CLEAN BE WARNED, IT IS A BIT OF FOOT FETISH NOT MUCH. DO NOT READ IF THAT STUFF TURNS YOU OFF.

The concert in New York was over and Stan, Con, Ester, Red and Kevin headed back to LA. The tour was done, Stan was at the Studio, helping load instruments and other things. Con went up to Stan and said "well I think they did good on the concert".

Stan said "yeah they did".

Then Con said "well I am going into the back, do not bother me".

Then Stan said "I won't". Then Stan went to the studio area, where he was called by Kevin. Kevin said "Stan I need you to go print out copies of our next tour schedule in six months". "Wow in August" Stan said.

"Yes and by the way, I still want you to stay away from Ester and Red" Kevin said and Stan responded "don't worry I will". Stan went and copied the tour schedule, he noticed the cities on it. One was for the Unviserty of Texas, Detroit, Los Angles itself would be the last stop, Denver again( Kevin, Red, and Ester pretty much guaranteed on all their tours there would be a stop near Denver that way they can go see their families). He also noticed Orlando, Hampton, Virgina, in fact on the beach, however one that caught his eye was Harvard University. "Wait on the tour, that would be A PERFECT TIME TO GET WENDY BACK" Stan thought.

The next week, Stan was getting stuff for Kevin. He gave Kevin what he needed. Stan said "so the tour looks good". Kevin said "yes it does, we do have a good tour going". Stan then said "well I cannot wait to go back to Denver myself".

Kevin then said "the same with me, Ester, and Red". Stan said "hey kev I am sorry for all the trouble you have caused". Kevin said "well Stan I am not happy with you overall, but overall you have done a good job, however I still do not like you or fully trust you". Stan said "that is understandable. Red and Ester came into the room.

Ester said "hey big bro". Then Kevin said "hey there Ester, Red my love". Red went up and gave Kevin a big kiss and said "hey there love of my life". Stan said "hey i will get out of here now that Ester and Red are here". Then Kevin said "yeah still do that". Stan said to Ester and Red "bye ladies". Ester said "bye service boy". Then Red said "bye service boy".

Stan went to go finish his work. Two month and three weeks passed by, and it was halfway to the time for Stan to try to get Wendy back. Back in south park some rumors about Mr. Johnson came out, and he quit at the school. Stan was walking when Ester walked by him and asked "hey go get me something to drink, please god it is nice to have a service boy". Stan said "yes mamn", he went and got Ester the water.

He came back and gave it to her, then Ester asked Stan "so are I heard that Craig and you had a run in". Stan said "yeah I have been trying to make peace with him for years. Then Ester said "well I really don't think you and him will ever get along". Then Stan said "probably not, though I do hope to get along with some of my ex friends though". "Also you want to get back with Wendy don't you" Ester said. Stan blushed and said "I cannot lie, yes I am, I love her so much, I think about her day and night, It has been a hard three years". "Losing her was probably the worst thing to ever happen to me, and hell I got kicked out of my house, losing her was still worse, also I did not get disowned by my parents and made with them". Stan then said "She still makes me crazy, I have not seen in her in three years now, I was so happy with her, now seeing her with my former best friend, and seeing all my former friends graduate with the love of their life, while I did not even receive my diploma, it was painful".

Ester said "wow that does suck however, I have some pain to, not nearly as bad as yours, however my ex boyfriend cheated on me, and I dumped him". "It made me feel worthless, and ugly, however Kevin and Red comforted me, I love Kevin and Red, I am glad to have such a great brother, and Red is like sister to me" Ester said. Ester said again " belive it or not I still have feelings for Robert my ex, I do not know how I am going to get back with him".

Then Stan said "I hope you do get him back, I know it is tough, but I think you can do it". "Thank you Stan, I hope you get Wendy back, you really are not a bad guy, belive it or not I belive you are not a pedophile". "Really you do not, that is great" Stan said. Ester said "Yes I do, however, Kevin and Red are not there yet, but they are starting to have doubts, it looks like Johnson has a shaky past that came out, heck he retired". "He did" Stan said and Ester said "yep, however he has a lot of money and got tired of doing the job, well I must get going, you have nice one". Stan said "you to Ester".

Kevin then walked up to Stan and said "you know what the ban on talking to Red and Ester is off", and Stan said "thanks, Kevin". Kevin said "you're welcome, still do not trust you fully, but the stuff about Johnson lately I have had my doubt, however, all your former friends still hate you so does Wendy, sorry about that". "Well I hope to get Wendy back when we go to Harvard" Stan said. Kevin said "good luck with that". Kevin went somewhere else.

Stan for months waited for the tour, he worked, sometimes got home to see his parents, would go out do stuff, of course work for the band. It was now August and time for the tour. He went to the trailer, where Con was waiting on him. Con said "we are going to Denver first". Then Stan said "AWSOME". Ester Red, and Kevin were already in South park. Stan and Con went to South park, where Stan walked to his parents house. Stan rang the door bell and Randy answered. Randy said "hey son, come on in". Stan went in and said "so how have you been doing". "Great, hey Sharon Stan is here" Randy said. Sharon came in and said "hey son, another tour huh". "Yep, and I was excited that we are going to do it in Denver that way I can visit". Randy said "well this is great son". They visited for a while.

Later on they were eating dinner. Randy asked Stan "so last time you told me, you were getting along with the band better now". "Yes, we are getting along so much better, since what was heard about Johnson, though there are still a lot of people who still belive I am a pedo, it is has not been disproven yet". "You know I am starting to doubt it to, but still not sure, however, is your relationship with Kyle or Kenny any better" Sharon said eating some of her chicken. Then Stan said "they still hate my guts, and worst of all Wendy hates me still so much". Randy said "that is a shame". "However dad, we are making a trip by Harvard which is second to last to LA" Stan said. Then Stan said "I am going to go there and get Wendy back". Sharon said "I know how much you love her, it will not be easy, have you given up on being friends with Kyle".

Then Stan said almost crying "I don't think so, and it hurts so much, even after he got with Wendy i wanted to be friends, but he turned his back on me". Randy said "I hope somehow you get Wendy back, and get Kyle back as a friend, then maybe I get along with Gereld and Sheila again". Gereld and Sheila had ended their friendship with Sharon and Randy due to Stan and Kyle's falling out. Stan said "mom this was great like always, I hope to go get Wendy back soon, however still i do not think i can get along with her parents". "Yeah it was not really the pedo rumors that got them to hate you, but really he does not like me, sorry about that" Randy said. Then Stan said "no problem dad, it is not your fault he is angry all the time". "Well thank you for supper" Stan said. They visited for the rest of the day.

Over at Kevin and Ester's house they were visiting their parents. Mr. Stoley said "so how do you think the turnout for you concert is going to go". Kevin said "sold out, it will be great". Ms. Stoley said "so how are you guys holding up with that guy that helps y'all that you do not like". Ester said "better now, we don't really like him still, but after hearing about Johnson, yeah he is bad, but not that bad". "Yeah he is much better, now than he was" Kevin said. Ms. Stoley said "hey he could be your new boyfriend". Then Ester laughed and said "mom, I already have someone in mind".

Mr. Stoley said "oh you mean Robert, you know I think it is good you want to forgive him, he was very nice to me and your mom". Ms. Stoley said "I hope you can get him back honey". Kevin then said "but if he does that to you again, I will have a word with him". Then Ester said "thank you Kevin, Mom, Dad". They visited for a good while.

Red was at her house with her parents. Ms. Tucker asked "so how is your relationship with Kevin going". Red said "great, love him so much. Then Mr. Tucker said smiling "so great he is GOING TO ASK TO MARRY YOU". Then Red said blushing "oh dad, that is to soon". Then Ms. Tucker said "not soon enough". They all laughed.

The next day was the concert in Denver Red, Kevin and Ester. Stan was walking around outside during it, this time Kenny and Bebe were not there. After it was done, he went back to South Park, however on his way out he saw Kenny approaching him. Stan tried to duck Kenny, but Kenny was already there. Kenny said "hello you asshole, they still have not fired you yet". "Kenny please I do not want any problem" Stan said. "WELLY YOU GO ONE YOU SON OF A BITCH" Kenny said as he punched Stan. Then Kenny said "I hate your face, I HATE EVERYTHING ABOUT YOU". Kenny then said " You use to be a great friend Stan well now you are douche". Stan said "Kenny let's stop and be friends, PLEASE".

Kenny said "NO I REGRET EVER BEING FREINDS WITH YOU". Kenny kept punching Stan, then Stan punched Kenny to defend himself. Kenny said " YOU PUNCHED ME YOU HIT ME YOU STUPID LITTLE PRICK". "FUCK YOU KENNY I HAVE HAD ENOUGH OF YOUR SHIT" Stan said. Then Kenny said "oh you have, I have had enough of you". "In fact Wendy had enough of you" Kenny said. Stan said "well I am going to Harvard AND GETTING HER BACK", and then Kenny said "you won't she will never go for you again, in fact Kyle said he is going to marry Wendy AFTER HE PROPSES TO HER". "LIAR, she is going to get back with me" Stan said. Kenny said "you do not care about her, you only care about sex, if you cared you would let her be happy". "She is going to be happy WITH ME" Stan said. Then Kenny said he as started to walk away "she is going to marry a better, smarter and more caring man than you every could be you dropout". Kenny then walked away, with Stan in anger. "I am going to get her back if it is the last thing I do" Stan thought to himself.

The next day Stan, Red, Ester and Kevin left for Austin, they went to various towns, until they had three left Hampton, Harvard and Los Angles. They showed up in Hampton for the concert. Stan arrived first, followed by Ester, Kevin and Red. It was the day before the concert. Stan and Con got everything ready, while Red, Kevin and Ester helped them. They finished and Ester said to Stan "well Stan and Con thanks for setting this up". Then Con said "your welcome this will be a good concert." Kevin said "it will kick ass, I can't belive were doing it on a beach". Then Stan said "well this should go very well". Red said "well guys let's get to the trailer". Then Ester said "good idea". Kevin, Red, and Ester went back to their trailer.

The dog came running up to Ester and licked her face. "Hey Ducky" said Ester. Then Red said "that is a good dog" , and Kevin responded "yeah we have it forever". Red said "hey let's play our table tennis game". Then Kevin said "that is a great idea". "Whoever is the first to lose twice is eliminated, whoever is left standing wins" Ester said. Kevin said "hahha hell yeah we should do it". Then Red said "there should be a punishment for the last place loser". Ester smiled and said "they have to walk around and dance like a chicken". Then Kevin looked at the dog food, and looked at his dog, then thought of something really cool.

Kevin said "the loser should put dog food on themselves and let the dog like it off". Then Ester said "that is a great idea", not thinking should would lose. Then Red said "which body part". Kevin smiled and said "the dog will lick the soles of the last place person's bare feet until all the dog food as been licked off", Kevin being very cocky. Red said "IT IS ON". Red first played Ester and beat her , "haha you lose" said Red. Ester said "I will not lose again". Then Kevin said my turn then Kevin beat Red. Red said "ahh you beat me as she walked away from the table. Red said "your turn" and Ester said "thanks I will win. Kevin her brother said "you better or you will get it big time". Then Ester and Kevin played, they played for a while until Kevin beat Ester.

Ester said "ah I lost". Then Kevin said "you know what that means". Red said "yeahhhh". They both grabbed Ester and put her in the chair where they tied her to the chair, then put Ester's feet on a stool. Kevin said "lets take off her shoes and socks now". Kevin took off Ester's shoes, then Red took off Ester's socks making her barefooted. Red and Kevin then tied Ester's bare feet to the stool in front of her and tied her toes togther. Ester said "okay guys please, I am sorry I lost, i am really ticklish on my feet". Kevin said "this is what makes it FUN". Red said "I hope you enjoy a dogs tounge". Then Ester said smiling "I will get you guys".

Then Red and Kevin opened up the dog food on put it on the soles of Ester bare feet, until it covered both of her feet completely. Then they brought ducky to over tied up bare feet. Kevin said "enjoy your punishment". Ducky then started licking and tickling the soles of Ester bare feet. "HAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" Ester laughed as the dog tickled her bare feet with his tounge. "HEHEHEHEHEHEHHEHE IT TICKLES" Ester said. Red said "hhaha this funny". The dog kept licking her bare feet , and Ester just kept laughing as her bare feet were being tickled by the tongue. "HAHAHAHHAHEHEHEH" Ester laughed as her bare feet kept getting tickled by the dogs tongue. Then Kevin said "this what you get Ester. Ester said while laughing "HAHAHAHHAHA this is pretty good punishment, HAHAHHAAHHa", the dog kept licking and tickling the soles of her bare feet. For thirty minutes the dog kept licking and tickling Ester's bare feet with the tongue. "HAHAHHAHAHHA it tickles so much REEDD KEVVINN HAHAHAHA" Ester said. The dog kept licking Ester's bare feet, while see laughed. As the dog kept licking it started licking up her bare feet more. "HAHAHAHHAHAHAHEHEHEHEH" Ester laughed while the dog kept tickling her bare feet with its to Kevin said "ohhh it is good hahah". "HAHHAHAHAHA" Ester laughed as the dog tongue kept tickling her bare feet.

THe dog kept licking and tickling Ester's bare feet for an hour after that. Then the dog started licking and tickling the balls of Ester's bare feet with the tongue, and this time the tickling was worse, the dog had finished the dog food at the bottom of the foot and only and the top to do. "HAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA HA" Ester laughed as the balls of her bare feet continued being tickled by the tonuge of the dog. Kevin said "wow the balls of the feet she is a fit of laughter now". Then Red said "this is fun, now he is getting close to the toes, she is really going to laugh then". "HAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHATICKKLLEESS HEHEHEH" Ester laughed as the dog tickled the balls her bare feet with the tongue. For thrity minutes the dog kept licking the balls of Ester's bare feet while she laughed from the tickling. The dog was not done, but it noticed the toes so it started licking her toes. "HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHOHOHOHOHHAHAH HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAAHHAH AHAHAHAHAH THE TOESHEHEHHEH" Ester said as her toes were now being tickled by the dog's tongue. Kevin hugged and sister and "TICKLE TICKLE TICKLE. "HEHHEHEHEHEHEHHEHEHEHEHEHE" Ester kept laughed while her toes were being tickled by the tongue. The dog then went back and forth between licking the toes and Ester replied "HAHEHEHEHHEHEHEHEHE I will Get HHEHAHAHAH you AHHEHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHEHEHAHH A". Kevin said "tickle tickle Ester" then he kissed her. "I LOVE both of HAHAHHAAHHA You HHEhahahaHEHEHHEH' Ester said to Kevin as her bare feet and toes kept being tickled by the tongue .

The dog licked and tickled the balls of Ester bare feet and her toes going back and forth for an hour. The dog was almost done. The dog licked her bare feet and toes three more times as Ester laughed "HEHEHEHEHHAHAHAHa". Then the dog took two more licks and stopped, while Ester laughed on more time "HEHEHHe". Then Ester stopped laughing. Kevin smiled at her and said "sis you are really ticklish on your feet". "Yes I am, you two got me this time" Ester said as she smiled. "Well you took your punishment well" said Red. Ester said "it was quite fun acually and felt good." "Well it dog licking people's feet was used to help bruised feet back inteh day" Red said. Then Kevin said "let's untie her". Red and Kevin untied Ester. Red said "well let's get to bed". Ester said "I agree I am going to stay barefoot, because I am sleepy anyway". Then Kevin said "yeah let us get to bed". Kevin and Red changed into their pajamas, both of them were barefoot now, Ester considered getting them back, but was to sleepy to do so.

Kevin went into the bed with Red and Ester went into her own bed. "Goodnight I will see you in the morning" Red said. "See you in the morning my love" Kevin said as he rolled on to Red. Ester said "good night guys" . They all went to sleep getting ready to for the concert the next day.


	13. Chapter 13

Stan was out waiting to take tickets at the gate though the concert was not for while. Today he was wearing cacky pants with black shoes, socks and A black shirt. Most people were running around shirtless and barefoot. Though there were many girls in their swimsuits, Stan could only think about Wendy. "Wow Wendy and me are going to get back together" Stan thought, even though the odds were against him. Then Kevin, Ester and Red came up to him wearing boots, and rockstar shirts. Red and Ester were wearing shorts, while Kevin was wearing pants. "Hey Stan, you ready for the big show". Stan replied "yeah you are going to kick ass".

Then Kevin said "we hope this is a big deal". "It really is to us we have never played here before" Ester said. Red said "well we will see you tonight Stan". "Okay then good luck you will all do great" Stan said. Ester said "thanks Stan". Stan went to grab a bit to eat around five before the concert started. After he did that, he was walking down the street in Hampton, when he heard a voice he did not want to hear. "Ah so the pussy is here in Hampton" said Eric Cartman. Stan turned to see Cartman and Heidi who were in shorts and flip-flops. "Long time no see Cartman" said Stan. Stan was on bad terms with Cartman, but he probably could get along with him better than Kenny, Kyle or Craig. Stan said "hey guys i don't want a problem". "Well you do, but I am not going beat you up like poor boy did, he text me about it" Cartman said. Cartman said "he also told me that you are working for Kevin, Red, and Ester, poor guys have to put with a pussy like you" Cartman said as he smiled. "Well fatass I am not a pussy, and I am going to prove that when I get Wendy back" Stan said

Cartman said "HAHAHAH Fat ass jew boy told me he is going to propose to her". Stan said "no way in hell, i am going to get her back and propose myself". "Why don't you leave her alone, she does not want to be with you" Heidi said. Then Stan said "you are wrong, Heidi she wants to be with me". "You are in denial Stan, when she left you she wanted something more, with Kyle she can do that, with you not so much" Heidi said. "You are wrong BOTH wrong, I am going to get her back and we are going to get MARRIED" Stan said. "You're a selfish prick, you care about no one but yourself Stan" said Heidi. Then Cartman smiled and said "well let us get out of her babe, and let pussy be proven wrong".

Stan said "I cannot wait to you guys wrong". "I can't wait to see you cry when jew you marries Wendy" Cartman said. Then him and Heidi walked away. Stan then goes down to a jewelry store to buy a ring. "I am making a lot of money on this tour, I can afford a wedding ring" Stan thought. He picks out a gold ring, and pays 500 dollars for it. "I am going to marry Wendy, I will sweep her off her feet" Stan thought.

Stan then went to the gate where he took tickets, for the concert. On the stage Ester, Red and Kevin was doing their thing. Kevin did guitar while Ester, Red and Kevin sang. Ester and Red were in shorts and boots, while kevin was wearing boots and pants. The crowd was going nuts for them. They finished up the concert to the girls going crazy for Kevin while guys were looking at Ester and Red. They finished up the concert. Kevin said "we did great". Red said "they went nuts for us". Ester then said "this was awesome. "Not only did they go nuts for us, they went wild" said Kevin. "Well let's get headed to Harvard" Red said. "I agree, time to rock some more" Ester said. They then left for Harvard. Stan went up to Con and said "you ready to leave". Con said "you better belive it". The leave at midnight and arrive at Harvard about six in the morning. The concert is at four this time, usually it is at night. Stan had plans to find Wendy at the concert since he knew Kevin invited soon as they could Con and stan set up the stage along with other workers .

Stan did not sleep much all he could think about was Wendy and how to get her back. He thought about what they would name their kids and when they would get married. Ester, Red and Kevin showed up. Red said "hey Stan are you ready for the concert at four. Stan said "yep I will be there taking tickets". "That is great, yeah we need a ticket holder" Ester said. Then Kevin said "yeah, however Stan we invited Wendy and Kyle, I know you don't get along, but we are still good friends". "That is actually perfect, because today I am going to get Wendy back"Stan said. "It has been three years since you have seen her, how do you expect to get her back" Ester said. Stan said "I am going to show her how much I love her". Then Kevin said "well I think it is best if we stay out of it". Red said "yeah we better, well good luck with that Stan.

Then Ester said "well we better get going, good luck after the concert Stan with that". Kevin said "I agree, well see you Stan". Stan said "good luck with the concert". Kevin, Ester and Red went somewhere else. Stan could not even eat because he was too nervous. At four the concert, was starting and Stan was at the gate taking tickets. He was hoping Wendy and Kyle would do the other ticket holder. He got his wish when Kyle and Wendy arrived and went to other tickets holders line because it was shorter. Kyle said "so babe , how do you think they will do". Wendy said "great and I cannot wait to see Ester and Red again it has been too long." "I love you so much babe, I hope you consider my mother's proposal of you maybe one day converting" Kyle said. "Not yet, maybe one day if we get married" Wendy said. Kyle said "I don't care as long as your mine". Stan was sick hearing this, epically the part about Wendy maybe becoming a jew herself. He must prevent both things from happening. Kyle thought to himself "i am going to do it tonight me and are going to seal the deal". They walked in and took their tickets.

Stan wanted to throw up at this point. The concert played for three hours and then everyone left. Stan was following, Wendy and Kyle trying to make a move for when Wendy was alone. Kyle and Wendy went to the trailer where Kevin, Red and Ester was waiting for them. When Wendy knocked Red answered and hugged Wendy. "It has been too long girl" Red said. Then Wendy said "it has been to long". Then Ester came and said "hey Wendy". "Hey Ester, long time no see either" Wendy said. "Wow you guys look great, did you guys have fun" Red said. "Yeah we did" Wendy said. "So are you a lawyer yet Kyle" Ester said. "Not yet, one more year of school, then me and her will be done" Kyle said. "What are you going to do Wendy" Kevin asked. "I am going to go into politics" Wendy said. "Hell yeah you could be the queen" Red said. Wendy said "oh Red that is not how it works". They all laughed, they talked for two hours.

Stan was waiting in the shadows. Wendy said to Red, Ester and Kevin "I love you guys, keep up the good work". Ester said "good luck with your school and job". Red said "Wendy be a great politician, Kyle you will be a great lawyer". Kyle said "thanks guys". Wendy said "we appreciate everything". Then Kevin said "well thanks for stopping bye." Kevin, Ester and Red said "bye guys" and Wendy and Kyle both said "bye to you to". Kyle and Wendy walked a ways with Stan following , then Kyle said "hey babe I have something in the car why don't you wait here". Wendy said "it sounds great". Stan realized this was his chance. Kyle left, and Wendy was alone. Wendy was walking around when Stan went up to her and said "long time no see". Wendy said "Stan, what are doing her". Stan said "i work for Red, Ester, and Kevin not out of their own choice".

Wendy said "well then I feel really bad for them, to be with a loser like you". Stan said "Wendy can't we go back to the way things were". Wendy said "FUCK NO STAN, it has been three years, and you still cheated on me". Stan said "I did not cheat on you Johnson is a liar, he is a cheat, I love you I would never think of cheating on you, you are the only girl for me". "Stan you lie, the guy may have had that rumor, but he is not a liar, you ARE A SCUMBAG" Wendy said. Stan said "please Wendy I love you with all my heart, please take me back.

Wendy said "it is too late, I do not love you in fact I HATE YOU". Stan said "Wendy please, we can work this out I think about you day and night, every day I think about you, I love you". Wendy said "it has been three years Stan, I still hate you, LEAVE ME ALONE". Then Stan said "then I will show you how much I love you". Stan got out the wedding ring and proposed to Wendy. Then Stan said "Wendy Testaburger will you marry me". Then Wendy with anger said "how dare you, I thought you could not stoop any lower." Then Kyle saw Stan proposing to Wendy. Kyle said "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE YOU SON OF A BITCH, TRYING TO STEAL WENDY, SHE IS MINE" Kyle said as he punched Stan. Then he punched Stan some more and Stan was bleeding all over the place. "I told him to leave me alone, he would not do it" Wendy said. "Some friend you are, you're trying to steal Wendy from me" Kyle said. Stan said "YOU ARE A SHITTY FREIND, YOU TURNED YOUR BACK ON ME WHEN I NEEDED YOU THE MOST".

Kyle said "well everyone else turned their backs, so why don't I, plus you're a shitty person for cheating on Wendy". "I DID NOT CHEAT ON HER" Stan said. Kyle screamed "FUCKING LIAR, FUCK YOU AND YOUR LIES". Then Kyle said "i am going to do what I came her to do". Kyle got down on one knee and opened up a box with a ring inside much to Stan's horror. Kyle said "Wendy Testaburger will you marry me". Wendy in joy said "YES I WILL OH KYLE". She hugged Kyle and then kissed him. Stan said "no, your suppose to marry me". Then Wendy said "please go away Stan, if you have any decency you will leave". "Go now and leave us alone Stan" Kyle said. Then Stan said with a sad face "fine then, I am sorry it could not work out Wendy". Wendy "thank god now leave you prick". Stan said "okay" and left.

When he went to find a place with nobody he cried. Tears were streaming down his face. He felt so horrible, he felt like his whole world was falling around him. Stan said "WHYYY I NEVER CHEATED GOD WHYYYYY, I HAVE DONE EVERYTHING RIGHT, WHHYYYY". He cried all night. Early in the morning, Stan went to the trailer with Con. Con said "you did not come back last night. Then Stan said "I will I will say is I had a rough night". Con said "well now that we have that out of the way let us get going". They left for LA, soon after that Kevin, Red, and Ester left for LA to.

A couple of days later Ester, Kevin and Red did the concert in LA, then the tour was done. It felt like life was done for Stan Marsh. He had little to no hope. He did not talk much to anyone for the next three months, he was sad and cried quite a bit. One day Stan was walking around, and looking when Red called him over. Red said "Stan would you get me some water please". Stan said "sure Red". Then Kevin came in and said "hey babe we need to talk Ester is crying over Robert again. Stan thought "oh wow what is her fucking problem". Stan was in a bad mood for three straight months.

Kevin said "let's try to comfort her". Then Red said "yeah that would be a good idea"". Ester was in the room crying her eyes out, when Red, Kevin and Stan came in. Then Stan realized that Ester was in bad shape. "You know misery loves company, but I do not want anyone to feel the pain I felt, I want Ester to be happy, I will make it right" Stan thought. "Ester please stop crying it is going to be okay" said Kevin. The Ester said "Kevin, I still love him, it hurts so much he cheated, but I want to make up with him, but it is hard to ask him out". Then Stan came forward and said "Ester it is going be okay, I can get you back together with him". "YOU CAN REALLY, DO YOU MEAN IT" Ester said as she cried. Stan said "I mean it". Then Stan said "come her Ester". Stan wrapped Ester in his arms and hugged her while she cried.

Ester said as she cried "thank you Stan, you are such a nice guy". "Well thank you for calling me that" Stan said. They hugged for minute then let go. "Well Ester, we will get Robert back no matter what" Stan said. Then Ester said "thank you Stan, I cannot wait". "We will get you Robert back no matter what" said Stan. Then Ester said "you are a nice guy". Kevin said "well Ester why don't you go in the room with Red". Ester said "sure" and left.

Kevin said to Stan "well Stan you gained my full respect, just now I hope you can get her and Robert back togther". "Thanks Kevin and I will make sure of it, and if I can get them back, then I can get Wendy back before she marries Kyle". Then Kevin said "well good luck it will not be easy". "I think it will not be, but I will do it" said Stan.


	14. Chapter 14

Stan was at the Christmas dinner with his Parents and Shelly. Shelly said "so turd how is work". Stan said "great, I have new things to look forward to". "Like getting denied by your ex" Shelly said. "She will take me back Shelly I will show you" Stan said. Then Randy said "you go son, you are going to marry that broad". Then Sharon said "Randy, broad okay, well Stan you just need to show her, that you want her more than anything". Then Stan said "well everyone expect the people I work for hate me, including her friends and parents". "Yeah, Sean Testaburger never liked you in the first place because of me" Randy said. "Why does he hate you so much" Stan said. Randy said "because I use to pick on him when I was younger, I was never nice to him, he did date your mother and I stole her from him, but he does not hold that against me since he got married, it is the bullying he cannot get over". Then Stan said "so that explains it, wow why does he have to be so bitter". Randy said "I really have been trying to bury the hatchet with him, sorry son". "It is okay dad, you are trying" said Stan. Shelly said to Stan "look I do not want to sound negative, but there is no way Wendy is coming back Stan, she moved on with Kyle, you need to let it go before you get hurt". "No, Shelly it is not to late, I am going to get Wendy back and that is final" Stan said. Then Shelly said "look turd, I am trying to stop you from a bigger heartbreak later on". "If I do not get Wendy back my life might as well be over Shelly" Stan said. "Well turd I do love you, but you must do what you are going to do" Shelly said. Stan said "thanks for looking out for me Shelly." Randy said "well Stan let us hope you can do this, I will tell you that relations with Gerald and Sheila probably will not happen again, they hate us mainly you". Then Stan said "well dad sorry about that". Randy said " it is okay, really they have turned into assholes, I heard they might move to where Harvard is anyways to get away from us". Stan said "well I hope I do not see them". They visited for a good while.

Ester and Kevin was eating dinner at their house when Mr. Stoley said "so how is Red doing Kevin". Then Kevin said "good dad, the relationship is great". "So when are you going to propose" said Ms. Stoley. Kevin said "mom, well not yet, I am still not ready to take that step". "Oh you have to at least consider it" Mr. Stoley said. Then Ms. Stoley said "well Ester how is things in your love life". "Great Stan Marsh is going to help me get Robert back" Ester said. Then Ms. Stoley said "are you sure he wants you back he cheated on you". Then Ester said "well I am going to move past that, he will be mine". Mr. Stoley said "in my opinion you should get with Stan, he seems like he cares about you". "He does but not in that way, but he is in love with Wendy" Ester said. Then Ms. Stoley said "I heard she is going to marry his former best friend, plus she hates him so much I heard, and I know Sean has hated his gut" said Ms. Stoley. Then Ms. Stoley said "he should stop pursing her, he is going to get hurt when she marries Kyle, he deserves better, he should try to date you. " Ester who was flattered "oh thanks mom, but I have confidence that he can get her back". They visited for the rest of the day, soon Christmas time was over.

Ester, Red and Kevin left for Los Angles one day before Stan did. Today Stan was leaving back for California. Stan left for Los angles the day after.

It was now January, and Stan was making plans to Stop the Wedding between Wendy and Kyle , but it would not be easy, Wendy still hated him and this would ensure that him Kyle's friendship was done forever. Stan was at the studio with Ester after work had been done. Stan said "okay Ester, if you do forgive Robert for what he did then you must also remind him that if he does it again, this time you are not coming back." Ester said "of course Stan, next month I hope to get him back". Stan said "one thing is to not be nervous around him, you told me you have been trying to ask him out again and again, but you just have not summoned up the courage". "That is right I love him so much, I want him back, you have taught me a lot of things" Ester said. Stan said "well if you get him back I know I can get Wendy back". Ester said " I know you can Stan, together we can get the people we want back". Then Stan said "we can do anything if we try". There were no concerts until June, so they had enough time. The next day Kevin was practing with Red and Ester. "Okay we have a tour in June, so we have a lot of work to" Kevin said. "Great, we are going to do well". They were playing their instruments. After they were done Stan went up to them and said "good work guys". Ester said "thanks Stan". Kevin said "well guys I think this will go well". Then Red said "we are off to a good Start. Ester said "well we are going to kick ass when are tour schedule is back." Then Kevin said "yeah maybe you will finally get that idiot back by then". Then Ester said "Robert just made a mistake he loves me I know he does." "Well I don't think he really does, but you are an adult Ester I am your brother trying to look out for you" Kevin said. Ester said "thank you Kevin but I will be fine. Stan came in and said "hey guys how is practice." "Good Stan so did you get the stuff we needed" Red said . Then Stan said "yeah here is your other instruments" Stan had gone to get the group some extra guitars. Stan said "well I am going to get that paste for Con so me and him can put up some posters advertising your new cd in February." Ester said to Stan "I will see you after work". Stan said in response "thanks Ester good luck with practice guys". As Stan was walking down the hallway he saw Butters and Lola, out of nowhere, Stan turned the other corner." "Shit what are they doing here" Stan thought. Then he heard Butters from behind him calling "Stan I want to talk to you". Stan turned around facing Butters and Lola, Stan said "look guys I don't want a problem". Then Butters said "we are not here to give you trouble Stan, I actually came to LA from Berkley to see you because me and Lola want to bury the hatchet." "What really look Butters and Lola thank you but are you sure, about this" Stan said. Then Butters said "yes I do not believe that Johnson guy on saying you are pedo he seems shady and left the school for shady reasons, and I forgive you for giving Lola that nasty bear I believe you are a good person who made a mistake who paid more than enough for it". Lola said "yeah by the way we found out you worked for the band here on twitter". Then Stan said "oh yeah well I think everyone knows now". Then Stan said "I fell really bad what happened to Butters but what happened to you Lola, I fell terrible, good girls like you Heidi, Bebe, and Millie deserve way better than what you got, and Wendy most of all, but I am going to get her back before she marries Kyle". Lola said "that is okay Stan it was horrible but I forgive you, you are a nice guy". Then Butters said "just because we buried the Hatchet with you does not mean Kenny, Bebe, Wendy, Kyle, Cartman, Heidi and epically Craig and Millie will they still hate your guts with a passion." "In fact Kyle hates you, and will probably hate you for good once you make the attempet to steal Wendy back, you do realize that" Butters said. Then Stan said "yes I do, I know it will kill mine and Kyle's friendship for good, but I love Wendy so much I am willing to sacrifice that to get her back." "Do realize that Kenny hates you so much, he rants about how terrible you are a lot times on Twitter and so does Bebe, Craig has a hate Stan Marsh Club on the web, that he had Milly organized there, and Heidi was the most hurt out of the girls so Cartman and her will probably never forgive you" Butters said. Then Stan said "well I realize that those friendships are pretty much dead, I hope somehow to get Kenny back, I know that is hard, but he is a good person, Craig and Cartman can go fuck themselves, I am tired of Craig he has been a bully to me for years, all I wanted to do was be friends, Cartman is Cartman. Stan continued "Bebe, Heidi and Milly I will try to be friends with after I get Wendy back, but probably not going to happen". Butters said "yeah Craig is a big time jerk, he wanted nothing to do with me, but he is worse to you". Lola said "I only put up with Craig because of Millie, I love Milly". Stan said "well thank you for forgiving me Butters, you have always been a nice guy". Butters then hugged Stan and said "Stan in the first years I knew you, you were a jerk to me, but over time you really have become a buddy to me". Stan said "well I hope we stay friends forever Butters". Then Butter let off and Lola said "I hope you get Wendy back you really are a great guy".

Then Stan said "thanks Lola, well guys I better get back to work, do you guys want to go visit Kevin, Red, and Ester". Lola said "yeah that would be great". Then Kevin , Ester, and Red were walking down the hallway when they Butters and Lola. Kevin said "hey Butters long time no see". "Yeah it has been a while, so how are you" Butters said. Kevin said "great, I love my band, that me Red, and Ester are in". Then Ester said to Lola as she hugged "it has been to long girl". Lola said "yeah I know up in Berkley me and Butters have been busy with school and work. Then Red said "I miss all the times we hung out at slumber party's and at the mall with me you, Wendy, Bebe, Heidi, and Millie." Then Red said "yeah I miss those times as well". Then Ester said "yeah those were great times, so have you seen any of the other girls".

Lola said "not really since the end of high school, we have not seen anyone, Stan is the first person, though Butters has wanted to see Kenny for some time, they have been real close since going to Hawaii together". Back in the forth grade, Butters went to Hawaii for a ritual and Kenny helped him get there. "So what do you do Butters" Ester asked. Then Butters said "I am an accountant at a bank, I decided to change my career up a bit". Kevin said "well that is cool, hey you guys want to come watch us practice". Lola said with excitement "that would fun". Butters said "it sounds great". They all went to go listen to the haymakers. Lola and Butters stayed at they haymakers house for a day, but had to leave to go to Berkeley so they did.

Time passed and now it was February and it was the 11th. Today Ester had decided to try to get Robert back. Stan and Ester was talking at the studio after practice and Stan said "well Ester today is your big day, go get your man back". Then Ester said "yeah I will I just hope it goes okay". Stan said "well I believe in you, I think everyone does, including Kevin and Red". "Thank you Stan, you have been great through all of this, today Robert comes home". Ester said "I am going to catch Robert at the post office, he is a mail man, and his work day is about to come to a close". Stan said "go get him Ester" and Ester replied "will do Stan, thank you so much". Ester left and Stan smiled, hoping the best for her". Ester headed to the post office, and when she got there she saw Robert. Ester wend up to him said "hey Robert long time no see". Then Robert who was stunned said "Ester what are you doing here". Ester said "I am came to get you back and Robert replied "I thought you never wanted to see me again, and besides it is not going to happen". Then Ester said "why Robert we are meant to be together." Robert said "it is complicated". Then Clyde Donavan came walking through the door of the post office and said to Robert "are ready to go honey". Then Clyde noticed Ester and said "hey Ester it is you, long time no see". Then Ester said "hey Clyde, it has been a long time, you know Robert". Then Clyde said "well duh he is my boyfriend". Then Ester in absolute shock said "ROBERT YOUR GAY". Then Robert said "yeah I am gay, sorry Ester I did mean to break the news to you like this". Then Ester said in disappointment "so this means we are not getting back together." Then Robert said "yeah pretty much, sorry Ester". Clyde said "well you told her you cheated on her, I thought that lie would keep her away". Then Ester said "You lied about cheating on me, why". Robert said "I wanted you at least to the satisfaction of breaking up with me". Then Ester said "well thank you for that you trying to do good, and you gay so understand, I respect that, but it sucks that me and you can't to be together". Then Clyde "were sorry Ester". Ester said "it is okay Clyde, you can't help that you are gay, you to Robert". Then Ester started crying and said "well goodbye Robert, Clyde I hope you have a happy fucking life". Then Ester ran as she cried. Robert yelled out to Ester "please wait Ester". Clyde and Robert went after her, but they were to late, she was gone out of sight.


	15. Chapter 15

Doingyourmom: First off I want to thank, All my reviewers and followers of this story, including Cozilla, my good friend, and one of the best reviewers around. I also want to thank Coyote Smith, Lina marie, Bommer Brown, 6747, nosepinchbridge, John-SP150, imaini, for either reviewing, following or faviorting my story, in fact a lot of you have done all through, I thank you for the support. I had a lot of trouble coming up with a Story, I know where I want to go, but have had trouble figuring out how to get there. So NosebrigePinch now a good friend of mine(check out here stories they are awesome), gave me some ideas and I used them in this chapter , so this Chapter was co-written by NosePinchbridge and me, I give her half the credit. Now I do have some ideas from John-SP150 concerning Shelly, but that is in a later Chapter. Enjoy, the next one will be quite soon hopefully. This chapter mainly concerns Esther since she is one of the main charcters, the next chapter will reveal whether Wendy and Stan get back together or not, but you can tell what is going to happen if you have been reading the story.

Ester was running into her house she shared with Red and Kevin. When she got there, she went into her bad and laid down. She laid there for a while, tears were streaming down her face as she was crying. Then Kevin knocked on the door, and said "hey sis what is wrong". "ROBERT DOESN'T LOVE ME," Ester screamed. Kevin said "look sis, I know it did not work out I am sorry".

Ester had the door locked "He is gay, he told me he is gay, I don't hate him but god I LOVE HIM" Ester said. Red came to the door and said "look let us in Ester, we love you and want to help you". Then Ester said "at least you two have each other, I HAVE NO ONE". Kevin said "you are wrong Ester you have us". Ester said "it just hurts so bad, the one man I love, he is happy, but I am not". Then Kevin "please Ester let us in".

Then Ester let Kevin and Red in. Red said "look we love you so much and would do anything for you, I understand you are going through a painful time in your life, but let us help you". Then Ester said "okay I will". Then Kevin hugged Ester and said "I love you, you are my sister, I will always love you, you helped me out with my relationship problems let me help out with yours." Ester said as she cried "I love you to, you are a great brother. Then Red said "we all love you, why don't you get some sleep. Ester said "okay I will". Kevin said "look get some sleep, and we will talk in the morning. Then Red said "yeah we better get in some shut eye, we have to practice tomorrow. "Okay then" said Ester, and she said "I love you guys". Kevin and Red left, and Ester went to sleep. The next day Ester, Red, and Kevin went to the studio and practiced all day. Kevin and Red left, however Ester chose to stay behind, she wanted was trying to write her own song. Esther was practicing her know song. Ester thought to herself "he think he can leave me in the dust".

Then Ester sang "THAT SON OF A BITCH BROKE MY HEART, THAT MOTHERFUCKER WILL PAY, MOTHERFUCK YOU SON OF BITCH". Then Stan saw Ester singing. He was cleaning up at the studio still. "Hey Esther what is up with the song, it seems to be a little different. Esther said "go away Stan, I do not want to talk about it. Then Stan said "okay I understand, by the way how was the date". Esther than had tears coming out of her eyes, and screamed "HOW CAN YOU ASK., THAT HE S GAY". Then Stan said "you mean Robert". Then Esther said "yes Stan Robert is gay, just go away, GO AWAY". Stan said "please let me help you", then Esther screamed "NO JUST GO AWAY STAN, OH STAN I AM SORRY I should yell at you". Then she broke down and now even more tears were coming down her face". Stan said "look Ester lets talk about it." Then Ester said "I am sorry Stan it just hurts you know." Stan said it will be okya". Then Ester said "oh Stan" and she started crying. Then Stan hugged her and said "it will be okay, there is a better guy than Robert for you".

Then Stan said "well you know what you will get through this, in fact I believe you will find another boyfriend, you are really beautiful." Then Esther blushed and said "thank you, but I guess I could try". Then Stan said "that is the sprit Esther, I believe in you, you are smart". "Stan thank you, you are a great friend" Ester said. They let go of the hug, then Esther kind of blushed. Esther said "well Stan, um we better get going". "Yeah " said Stan. Then Ester said "we better get out of here". Stan said "yeah I am going to get going home, how about you".

Then Esther said "bye Stan see you in the morning. Stan said "bye Esther". They both left, and as Esther was leaving she got a call from Robert. Ester picked up and said "hello what the fuck do want" and Robert said "I want to say I am sorry, I hurt you, I just can't help that I am gay". "I guess you can't, I am sorry I overeacted, it is just I do love because you are such a good guy". Then Robert said "look Esther I do love you, not in that way, do you want to bury the hatchet". Then Ester said "okay I am wlling to bury it". Then Robert said "will you meet me and Clyde at our house". Ester said "sure". Robert gave her directions to the apartment were Robert and Clyde were living together, and she headed there, it took a little time, but she arrived at her destination. She came up to the doorstep where Clyde and Robert were waiting. Robert said "come on in". Then Esther said "thank you" and went in. Robert said "looks like you're a little cold." "Yeah a little chilly out" Ester said. Then Robert said "so how has it been going". Then Ester said "it has been good overall". Robert "yeah that is good, I have a good job now and so does clyde". Esther said "well that is good, the gig with my brother and her girlfriend is going good, epically considering we are on E.T all the time". Then Robert said "you know I am sorry that it ended like it did, I am sorry I lied to you".

Ester said "it is okay Robert, you can't help it, you are gay, you did nothing wrong". Robert said "thank you for understanding". Then Clyde came in and said "hi guys". "Hey my little man how was work" Robert said. Then Clyde said "pretty good, though most people think I am straight, when I am bi". "So you and Ester burying the hatchet, I am glad I do not want there to be any birterness ". Robert said "yeah we are, I think we pretty much have". Esther said "I am happy for you Robert that you found someone, I am not going to lie and say I am not heartbroken, but I understand, it is just you are such a wonderful guy". Ester had tears coming out of eyes as she said that "Clyde you are really lucky to have him". Then she broke down in tears. Robert hugged Esther and said "I love you, if I was straight I would have dated you". Esther said "thank you, I am sorry for the way I acted". Then Robert said "well I am glad we are on good terms, I am so sorry you had to experience heartbreak, but I want to say that some other guy will be more than glad to have you". "Thank you, I am not sure if there is another like you and my brother, my father, but maybe I could try". "That is great, I hope we remain friends" Robert said. Clyde said "that would be great".

Then Esther said "I would love that". They all hugged and talked for a while before Esther went home. About three weeks went by and it was now March, and Stan while maintain his job and paying his bills, was making sure to try to prove that he is not a pedophile. In this time, Mr. Johnson the guy who framed him for being a pedophile was arrested for cocaine use, he had started to gain a bad drug habit and was going to rehab. Stan was at work one day when he was talking to Esther. Esther said "so Stan how is your plan to get Wendy back." Stan said "it is going good, how about you Esther". Then Esther said "great, Robert and me are friends now, and he said he would help me with any relationship problems". Then Stan said "that is great". Esther asked Stan "so how is your quest to get Wendy back". Stan said " not great, but I still have hope, in April I am hoping to make a trip to Denver where Johnson lives and get prove I am not a pedophile." Esther said "that is good Stan, I hope you accomplish your goal". Then Kevin came in and said "hey guys time to get practice". Esther said "I agree". The band practiced for little. Red, Kevin and Esther were doing great. Kevin said "that is a wrap guys, great job". Then a guy named Alex showed up and said "hey Esther Stoley I believe you were looking for a agent of your own." Esther said "yeah" and the guy said "I am Alex do you like to talk." Esther said "yeah sure". They talked for a while. Esther said "so it sounds like you have what it takes". Alex said "yes I do, so what do you think". Esther said "you are hired". Alex said "cool". Then Stan walked in and said "hey Esther. Esther said "come meet my new manager". Stan said "what about Con". Esther said "well Kevin said we need our own individual managers, they already have theirs and I have mine" Stan said "cool". Then he left the room. Then Alex said to Esther "hey why do you hang around a loser like that". Esther said "what is so bad about Stan". "You know he gave out nasty teddy bears" Alex said. Ester said "so what". Then Alex said "remember the time you told me he saw you naked". Then Esther turned angry and thought "YEAH HE DID".

Three weeks later Stan and Esther were talking. Then Alex walked in, he had become Esther's adviser, her own agent. Alex said "look it is the loser", then Stan said "loser look in the mirror".

"WHOOOAAA Stan do not call my advisor a loser" Esther said. Then Stan said "he called me a loser". "Well maybe you are, you know what you suck even if you're not a pedo" Esther said. "Whoaaa were did this come from" Stan said. Esther said "my adviser has been telling me he does not like you, and says your friendship towards me has been fake, he is one of the best out there". Stan said "please don't hate me on hearsay". "I will not, but you went after my agent and I do not like that "Esther said. Then Stan said "he went after me". "Whatever, get out of here for now, he has been telling me you are pervert" Esther said. Stan said "fine I will go". Stan left, and then Alex said "you know Esther I should take you out for a nice dinner later". "Really like a date" Esther said blushing. Then Alex said "yup, like a date". Then Esther said "you know what I need to get over Robert, heck I will give you a chance". Alex said "great 7 tonight". Esther said "that would be wonderful". Later that night Esther met Alex at a fancy eating place named The Shadow. Esther said "this is nice". The Alex said "yeah I always loved this place". Then the waiter came and took their order. "So you next tour is when, in June" Alex asked. Esther said "yeah, it is, it is going to be great your first". Then Alex said "I love it myself". Then Esther said "you know you may be right about Stan". Alex said "you should hire a new roadie, not this clown".

Then Esther said "well he has not done anything worth getting fired since him seeing my in the nude". Then Alex said "look you are all better off without him". Then Esther said "ahh it is up to the company, I use to like him, but you are convincing me". They finished up their dinner, then Alex said "you know you look beautiful tonight. Esther blushed and said "thank you". Then Alex said "why don't we got to my place". Esther said "that would be great". After they left, they headed to Alex's apartment.

Esther walked in and said "wow this is a nice place". Then Alex said, "yeah a friend of mine helped me design it." Then Esther said "this is awesome". Then Alex said "why don't I show you something awesome". He then kissed her and she kissed back. Esther said "ALEX you're a great kisser". Then Alex said "you know what that not all I can do, let me show you". Then Alex and Esther stripped naked and had naked sex. Alex and Esther were naked in bed, when Alex got a call from his friend named Jack. Alex said "hey I got to take this". Ether said "okay my love". Jack said "hey what is up dude". Alex said "nothing much". "So is that dork Marsh, fired yet" Jack said.

Then Alex said "no, not yet, but I have a plan to get him, fired". Jack said "ohh what is it". Then Alex said "well it is not nasty bears like those you gave him four years ago". Jack said "HAHAH well that time, I was trying to ruin him just for the heck of it". "Yeah, however this time, I am going to get him fired, that way he does not hook up with Esther" . Alex said "yeah, I want Esther the dumb bitch, I want some of her money, and she actually thinks I like her HAHAHAHAHHAHAHA". Jack said "you know she is a dumb fucking bitch, but don't steal her money because you might get thrown in jail". "I won't, I want to take it all, but I will take about 3 million that I hope she gives me, then I will be a millionaire, she will still be rich, but the only thing I care about is making sure I get a lot of money and fame for me, I would not mind making her go broke, but it is not worth going to jail. " Jack said "you are a smart one, what a dumb bitch". Then Alex said "tomorrow I have a plan to at least get Marsh on thin ice, maybe fired". "Yeah you want him out of the way, because there is a potential he might get Esther as a rebound girl, though minor, after that Wendy girl rejects him again" Jack said. Alex said "for sure, I doubt he would, but to be safe, I am sure from what you are saying his ex, will reject him again, if I get him fired, I do not have to worry about him hooking up with Esther". "HAHAHAHAHHAHA So what is your plan" Jack said. "My plan is to get him to search through Esther's underwear drawer , that should put him on thin ice at least, if not fired, if he is not fired then in a week, I will have him tricked into seeing her naked at a shower" Alex said. Jack said "Ruining people's lives is fun; really his should be no expectation". "Well I will be rich that is all I care about" said Alex. Jack said "good night, and good luck getting rich". Then Alex said "thanks, Stan marsh will be miserable". Jack is name of the clerk who gave Stan the naughty bears.

It was now May, Esther had hooked up with Alex, and Stan was trying to plan out getting Wendy back. He had tried calling Johnson, but Johnson would not answer. The wedding was only three weeks away. Stan may have to convenience Wendy, without Johnson. As Stan was at work, he got a call from Alex. "I wonder what this jerk wants". Stan said "what", and Alex replied "Stan Esther needs something bad". "What is it" Stan said. Alex said "hey Stan Esther needs something, you need to go in her house, I have a key, come see me". Alex had hooked up with Esther. Stan found Alex at a Starbucks. Alex said "good you're here". "Okay what is it douch, I will go do it" Stan said. Then Alex said "whoa I am dating Esther now, you need to watch you mouth. "Alright fine , I am sorry" Stan said. Alex said " okay good Stan, you know your role, I won't tell her THIS TIME". Then Alex said "look Stan go into Esther's house, here is the key, you need to go inside, go to her underwear drawer and look for her wallet". Alex handed Stan the key. Stan said "I don't know why Esther wants me to look through her underwear drawer, but okay". Alex said "just go, and get the job done. Stan drove to Esther's house inside his rental car. He then went inside and opened up the door and went into the house. He went into a room that said Esther on it. Alex after Stan left called Esther. "Hey babe how is going" Alex said. Esther said "real well about to be heading home, how about you". Then Alex said "great, I just got me some coffee, I am about to head back to the studio". Esther said "great I will see you in a little bit". Alex said "great, I cannot wait". Then Alex hung up his phone and said to himself "wow this is going to be good, everything going according to plan". While Esther pulled into her driveway, Stan was in her room searching through her underwear drawer." Then he heard Esther come in, Esther went to go put her some stuff on the cabinet. Stan thought "where isit, where is her wallet". Then Esther heard noise, and she wondered, "oh my god, someone is in the house, I must call the police". Then Stan came out of the room and Esther was stunned and angry. Stan said "Esther I have looked through your underwear drawer, and I cannot find your wallet, I do not think it is in there". Esther said "WHAT THE FUCK STAN, WHY ARE YOU IN MY HOUSE, WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU IN my room GOING THROUGH MY UNDERWEAR". Stan said "sheesh isn't this what you wanted". Esther said "fuck no Stan, why do you think I would want this shit to happen". Then Stan said "well excuse me, but Alex called and told me to come look through your underwear drawer because you needed to find your wallet". Esther said "your lying, you know what I am going to call him".

Stan said "no he told me to do this". Esther called Alex, and Esther said "Alex Stan has been looking through my UNDERWEAR did you tell him to do this". Alex said "no, I did not, he is just a pervert, you should fire the little son of a bitch". Esther said "I should, but I will talk it over with Kevin". Then Alex said "you know my advice, I am sorry this happened babe". They finished talking and hung up. Esther then said "I am calling Kevin and Red." Stan said "look Esther, Alex is lying you have to believe me". She called Red and Kevin and they came over right away. Kevin said "well Stan you fucked up bad this time". Red said "I am very disappointed in you". Kevin said "I called Con and our company". "They will deal with you later" Kevin said. Kevin then said "don't ever do this again, you little son of bitch, I hate your guts, I talked to them, Conner decided not to fire you, but it looks like you will be working with Con". Esther then said "roadie you need to out of my underwear, and get your ass straight". Stan said "I fucking told you idiots Alex told me to do it".

Kevin then said "that is bullshit Stan, STOP LYING and if you back talk again, I am sure I can get you fired". "You are on thin ice, if you pull a stunt like this again then you might as well kiss your job goodbye, by the way leave me the fuck alone" Esther said. Then Kevin said "you leave us alone unless we want to talk to you, now go and think about what you have don". Stan said "okay I guess I will". Esther said "get the fuck out of here, and report to Con tomorrow".


	16. Chapter 16

Doingyourmom: Hey guys I am back. I want to thank Nosepinchbridge for all of the help, she gets co author credit for this chapter, since I used some of her ideas and I want to thank her for the reviews. Also thank you to Coyote smith for faving this story and reviewing it, I really want to thank my boy Coezilla for the great reviews as well as lina Marie, my boy John, Bommer Brown, and a new reviewer Desprate FA, as well as 6747 for all the reviews as well as all the guest. WARNING: Hearbreaking chapter, Stan gets a happy ending eventually I promise but this one chapter is heartbreaking.

It was now three weeks before the wedding. Stan was now working for Con, due to the underwear incident. Stan was still working for Kevin, Red, and Esther, but he was not allowed to do much with them directly. Con said to Stan "Hurray your white ass up", as Stan was gathering equipment.

Stan said "I am hurrying". Con said "hurry up quicker". Stan and Con got the stuff done. It was now ten days before the wedding of Kyle and Wendy and Stan off from Monday to Sunday which would be six days before the wedding, the wedding was on Sunday, so he knew he was not going to get what he needed to get Johnson to confess, so Stan was going to have to convince Wendy himself. Stan was getting was finally about to head home, when Con left the room. Then Alex came into the room. Stan said "what the hell do you want." Alex said "oh wanted to how you were doing".

Stan said "I know you were setting me up". Alex said after he made sure no one was around "yes I did". Stan with a bit of anger "why the fuck did you do that". Alex said "because I am going to ruin you and then Esther will be all mine.

Stan said "why the fuck are trying to ruin me then, I am trying to get my old girlfriend back, not steal Esther from you, you piece of shit". Alex said "also I love ruining lives, after all Jack the clerk that gave you those nasty bears". "FUCK THAT GUY , YOU PIECE OF SHIT" Stan was going to punch Alex, then Alex said "HAHAHAH If you punch me, Esther will fire you, I will get you fired, you will fail to get that Wendy girl back, and Esther will be your rebound girl".

Stan said "I WON'T FAIL YOU BITCH". "Well all that matters is that I will have you fired by Sunday that is a guarantee." Stan said "no you won't I will not be fired, that is a guarantee". Then Alex laughed and went "HAHAHAHAHAHAH, you will be watch". The day went by after Stan went home.

Now it was Friday, Stan was working in the Studio with Con. Con said "hand me the tape dipshit". Stan said "okay d-bag". Con said "WHAT THE FUCK". Stan said "I mean good sir". Stan handed him the tape and Con said "I am going to leave you little fuck, do not go anywhere". Stan said "yeah yeah", then Con left and Stan said I am glad that dochbag is gone". As con walked out, Con went to an office and saw Alex. Con said "hey Alex what is going on". Alex said "nothing much". Then Con said "hey I need to pee, is Esther bathing now". Alex said "she just went in". Then Con said "I will go use the bathroom, the other one". Con set his phone down, and left to go use it. Alex thought "OH MY GOD, WHAT AN OPPRUTINTY, I have an idea. Alex got Cons phone and sent Stan a message that said "come to the SHOWERS and Clean them now, this is an Order of Esther and Kevin".

Stan got the message and said "I guess I will go". Then Stan went to go get some cleaning supplies and he headed into the shower area, but he heard showering, and thought "ah shit Esther is showering I better go". Then Esther came out with a towel around her and noticed Stan leaving with cleaning supplies and said "wow Stan you wanted to clean in her HAHHAHA". Then Stan said "yeah con told me you and Red wanted to clean the shower". Then Esther who was half naked said "huh he never said anything about that". Then Stan said "he sent me a message". "Maybe you are so dumb that you thought it was a real message" Esther said.

Then Stan said "well I better go, then and let your get dressed, that way I don't to turn to stone when I see your body". "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA You probably have a little penis anyways" Esther said. Then Stan said "well at least I do not have a flat chest" Stan said. Esther said "hey wait a minute. Then Kevin came into the room. Kevin said "Stan I have bad news". Stan said "what is it". Kevin said "Conner has told me to tell you, you are fired". Stan said "WHAT No I need this job".

Then Kevin said "sorry Stan, but this is the way it goes". Stan said "who is replacing me". Kevin said "this guy". Jack came into the room. Stan said "what this is the guy that framed me". Jack said "whatever are you talking about". "Stan this is due to the underwear incident". Then Jack said "I will be better than this loser". Stan said "I am not a loser, Kevin please I need this job PLEASEEEE". Then Kevin said "sorry it is out of my hands I am glad we are done with you. Then Jack said "oh if you had not been fired you would have been, because Esther's underwear is all over your cheap ass car". Then Stan said "no it is not". Esther said "there is no way Stan would do something that "Stan said "I know I bought a new car to travel that was cheap but I would not be stupid enough to put Esther's underwear in my car and leave it". Then Jack said "come see then". Esther got dressed, and she, Stan and Kevin followed Jack outside. Stan then headed towards his car.

Stan said "as you will see my car has no underwear". Then Stan in horror saw the car with Esther underwear and on the car it said Esther is hooker bitch in paint and the underwear was wet. Kevin then in a rage said "YOU SON OF A BICHHTHTHTHTHTH". Kevin then punched Stan quite a bit and by the time he was done Stan was bleeding. Then Stan said "Kevin please stop that was not me". Then Kevin said "FUCK YOU AND YOUR LIES YOU FUCKING SON OF A BITCH". Then Stan said "please Kevin, Esther you have to believe me". Alex said "well the proff is in the pudding". Then Esther said with tears streaming down her face "I AM TIRED OF YOU, YOU FUCKING SON OF SUCKING BITCH". Then Esther slapped Stan hard. Then Esther said "never talk to me again".

". Esther then ran away from Stan with tears in her eyes. Kevin then grabbed Stan by the shirt and said "IF YOU EVER COME NEAR US AGAIN YOU WILL FUCKING REGRET IT DO YOU UNDESTAND YOU FUCKING SON OF BITCH". Kevin then punched Stan again and left. Stan then said to Alex "YOU DID THIS, YOU FRAMED ME, YOU GOT ME FIRED". Alex said "yeah I did, you not going to near Esther now, there is no way you are going to near her again".

Then Stan said "I DON'T WANT HER I WANT WENDY, DAMN IT NOW I HAVE TO GO FIND ANOTHOR JOB". Alex with a smile said "good luck with that ". Stan said "YOU FUCKING MAY HAVE FUCKED MY CHANCE FUCK YOU". Stan punched Alex and then Jack came by and attacked Stan but Stan then punched him in the face. However then both of ganged up on Stan and started beating the shit of him, Jack and Alex punched Stan over and over. Then Alex said "take his wallet". Then Jack took Stan's wallet and Stan said "give that back I need money". Then Jack said "HAHAHHA we are going to have a great night out on the town". Stan tried his best to fight them, but then Jack and Alex walked away before Stan could get up. Stan said "FUCK WHERE DID THEY GO, I HAVE NO FUCKING MONEY". Stan then called the police and told them what happened, but then on the other line the operator said "HAHAHHA Jack and Alex I know those guys, they are my bros, HAHAHAH you got your money stolen, they are cool, I hope you go broke", then he hung up. Stan with a face of realization, now realized that he was broke, started yelling "HELPPPP HELPPPPPP". No one was listing. Stan realized he had to pay rent today. Stan then went to his apartment and his landlord was waiting, Stan's wallet was stolen and he had no money know.

Ms. James said "so Mr. Marsh, I expect the rent now". "Ms. James some guys took my wallet and stole my money and now I am broke, I do not have the rent, but I can get another job and get you the money". Ms. James said "no mr. Marsh, I believe your money was stolen, but after what you did to Esther Stoley, I have no choice to think you deserved it and your EVICTED". Stan said "NOO PLEASEE I DO NOT WANT TO BE HOMLESS AGAIN PLEASEE DON"T DO this AT LEAST GIVE ME MY STUFF". Ms. James said "HAHAHAHAHAHAH, Sorry mr. marsh but this is life, guards take him". Stan was grabbed by the guards and he said as he cried with tears rolling down "NONONONONONONO PLEASSSEEEE MY MONEY WAS STOLLEENNEH". The guard then threw him out, Stan started to hit the ground in anger. He sat in an alley wondering what to do now, and he went to sleep.

Stan woke up in the ally and then decided he better call his parents and tell them about what happened. Stan called and Sharon answered "what Stan". Stan was taken aback by his mother's tone. "Mom I need your help, I hate doing this, but I got fired because I got framed masturbating in Esther Stoleys underwear, and now my money has been taken". Sharon said "SHUT UP I HEARD ABOUT WHAT YOU DID YOU FUCKING LITTLE SHIT TO THAT POOR GIRL, SHE IS SCARED TO LIFE, GO TO HELL". Then Stan said "Mom I am telling you that I was framed, I swear, they framed-", then Stan was cut off by his screaming mother. "DON'T EVER TALK TO ME AGAIN, YOUR NOT MY SON ANYMORE YOU LIE, YOU GAVE THOSE WOMEN NASTY BEARS, YOU'RE A PEDOPHILE, AND YOU KNOW WHAT YOU'RE A HORRIBLE PERSON FUCK YOU". Then Stan said "please mom I swear I did none of it, I love so much –". "SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP YOU LITTLE FUCKING GOD DAMN CUNNT CUNNT CUNTNTNTNNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTN TN!, I DISOWN YOU, YOU ARE NOTHING TO ME YOU ARE DISOWNED". Stan said "PLEASE MOMMY I LOVE YOU, DON'T DISOWN ME I NEED YOU" tears were coming out of his eyes. Then his mom hung up. Then Stan called his dad Randy and Randy picked up. Stan said "Dad, Mom disowned me, she went nuts please talk some", but then Randy cut off Stan "SHUT UP CUNT ". Stan said "Dad, I am telling the truth, please". Randy said "you are disowned; you are no longer my son". Stan said "but dad", and Randy said "I AM NOT YOUR FUCKING DAD ANYMORE, I am through with all your lies, all of your misdeeds, what YOU DID TO THAT POOR GIRL IS UNFORGIVABLE, BURNNN IN HEELLLLLL! You are the worst person in the world, you have done nothing your whole life, but be a disgrace, the rest of the family has disowned you as well, also you are no longer Stan Marsh, you are Stan, you are stripped of the last name Marsh, goodbye never talk to me again". Randy hung up and Stan said "NONOONONONONOOOOO GOD PLEASE WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO ME WHYYY" and then he cried, he cried the whole night. Stan cried and was depressed for four days. Then Stan thought "I don't have time to cry, I have to get Wendy back somehow, I need to make money now". Stan then applied at a convenience store, he then slept outside it, and somehow he got hired when the manager saw him. Stan worked for three straight weeks and gathered enough money to buy a ticket to Harvard to hopefully break up the wedding between Wendy and Kyle. It was two day before the wedding and Stan boarded the plane, and then he fell asleep, thankfully he was at the back where no one could smell him, he is homeless so he has to find water hoses at other people's houses to get washed. He was now broke, so he had to walk around Harvard without money, he spent all of it. Would have it been smarter to avoid this trip, yes, but Stan loves Wendy that much. Stan then fell asleep until, he was woken up by airline hostess, who said "sir we have landed". Then Stan said "thank you mamn I appreciate it great". Then Stan noticed it was night, he better start walking and finding Wendy and Kyle's apartment that they shared together. Stan walked all night, but by daylight he had made no progress. However in the morning he saw in a group together, Bebe, Kenny, Craig, Cartman, Millie, Heidi, Karen, and Ike. Bebe said "OH MY GODD I CANNOT WAIT FOR Wendy's wedding". Kenny said "she deserves it she has been a wonderful gal for years". "She is still a ho though" Eric said. Then Heidi said "she is going to be a happy ho". They all laughed, Karen who was dating Ike said "I am so happy for her, she has been nothing but good to me and Kyle he is like another brother to the wonderful one I have". Stan decided to follow them , hopefully they would not see him. It turns he ended up following them to the apartment. It was now one day before the wedding; Stan needed to make his move. Stan had nothing, he had no home, money, family, friends, girlfriend, but if he got Wendy back that would all change. Stan also owes over one and half million dollars of credit card debt, that was because when Jack and Alex stole his wallet they stole his identity as well, so they spent a million and half dollars using his name, there was nothing that could be done the debt was his. Stan said "I am going to get Wendy back no matter what". Then Stan noticed that the group, of Ike, Bebe, Karen, Kenny, Heidi, Cartman, Craig and Milllie had gone to see Kyle who was in the other room first , Butter, Lola Esther, Kevin and Red were there as well. Stan knew this was his chance, he searched the rooms until he heard someone. He opened a door to find Wendy "trying on her dress". Then Stan knocked and Wend answered, and was shocked and angered to see Stan at the door. "Wendy you look beautiful" Stan said. Wendy then said "what the hell are you doing here, get the fuck OUT, you think you are going to break up me and Kyle. Stan said "yes, you have to take me back Wendy I NEED YOU, I love you, I swear still I did none of those horrible deeds that everyone is accusing me of". Wendy said "YES YOU DID, and WHAT IS WORSE OF ALL IS WHAT YOU DID TO ESTHER". Then Stand said "no I did none of those things, please Wendy takes me back". Wendy said "oh okay take the loser back, the loser who is a pedophile, you stink, your homeless, I am happy can't you see that". Then Stan said "I will make you the happiest women on earth". Then Wendy said "Kyle is more of a man than you will ever be you son of bitch, what you did to Esther is unforgivable, it is downright horrible what you did to her, if you truly respect me, you will leave". Stan said "I love you Wendy". Then Kyle, Kenny , Ike, Karen, Bebe, Craig, Millie, Lola, Butters, Kevin, Esther, Red, Heidi, and Cartman rushed into the room .Kyle said "YOU FUCKING SON OF A BITCH YOU NO GOOD PIECE OF SHIT". Then Kyle punched Stan and then Kenny started punching Stan, as well as Craig. Kenny said "THE NO GOOD CUNT, you need to go away". Kyle, Kenny and Craig beat Stan until he was bloody, and the Stan said "Wendy take me back".

Then Wendy said "NO NO I AM HAPPY NOW, CAN'T YOU LET ME BE HAPPY I LOVE KYLE THERE IS NOTHING THAT IS GOING TO CHANGE THAT". Stan said "I can change it, you will be mine, please be mine, please". Kyle then punched Stan and said "GOD DAMN IT I HATE YOUR GUTS, GET HIM THE FUCK OUT OF HERE".

Stan said "please guys I need her back, I have nothing left I am broke, I came all this way because I love her, I spent all the money I had left".

Kenny then punched Stan and said "SHUT UP YOU GOD DAMN MOTHER FUCKER". Then Kenny, Criag and Butters dragged Stan out of the apartment and threw him out. Craig said "STAY OUT AND GO AWAY, YOU LOSER". Stan said " I will be back and Wendy will be mine MINE". Butters said "if you cared about HER YOU WOULD STAY AWAY". Then Butter, Kenny and Craig slammed the door and went inside. Stan thought "okay I have to still convince her". Stan then went to a alley way and started thinking, then he thought he would sing shock the monkey by Peter Gabriel. Stan said "YES I AM GOING TO GET WENDY BACK". Stan then went back to Wendy's apartment and was about to knock on the door, when Esther walked out. Stan said "Esther please move I need my Wendy back". Esther said "leave her ALONE STAN". Stan said "I cannot do that, I love her to much". Then Esther said "if you truly love Wendy, you will leave her along". Stan said "I do love Wendy that is why I am going to get her back". "YOU DON'T GET IT, SHE IS NOT COMING BACK TO YOU, YOU CLAIM THAT YOU WERE FRAMED AND EVEN IF THAT IS TRUE SHE IS GOING TO MARRY KYLE, SHE LOVES HIM AND HE LOVES HER, THIS IS THE HAPPIEST SHE HAS EVER BEEN AND YOU ARE GOING TO RUIN THAT, WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO, GIVE HER SOME CRUMBS, YOUR BROKE, IF YOU TRULY LOVE HER YOU WOULD LET HER GO NOW MATTER HOW PAINFUL IT IS TO YOU, PLEASE STAN DO THE RIGHT THING".

At this moment Stan realized she was right and said "so I need to let her go". Esther said "yes and leave for the happiness of everyone else including Kyle". Then Stan said with a deep sadness "I will leave then, I now realize that I was wrong to come here and try to break the wedding, tell Wendy I hope she is happy and that I hope the marriage goes well".

Then Esther said "I will please leave now". Stan said "okay goodbye Esther thank you for making me realize that what I was doing was wrong, I am sorry for what I did, I hope you can all forgive me". Esther said "goodbye Stan". Stan then left and as soon as Esther was out of site, he started crying and said "THIS IS HELLLLL HELLLLL WENDY IS NOT MINE, SHE IS NOT MINE, I WILL NEVER HAVE HER AGAIN". Stan went to an alleyway because he was broke; he cried and cried and cried, all day and then all night. Stan was not getting Wendy back.

The next morning he woke up. Stan knew today was the wedding day, at least he did not have to witness the weeding. However then his former family in their dress cloths showed up and Randy said "well well if it is not my former son". Stan said "what are you doing her dad". Randy said "do not call me dad; we are her to see two wonderful people get married KYLE AND WENDY HAHAHAH". Sharon said "it is wonderful that a piece of shit like you is not marrying her, I love it, I hope you burn in hell you fucking son of bitch. Then Randy slapped and hit Stan out of nowhere. Stan said "QUIT DAD". Randy said "I AM NOT YOUR DAD ANYMORE AHAHAHHAHA". Randy then beat the shit out of Stan and then Shelly said "sorry Stan we were paid one million dollars to disown you by this rich guy you screwed over from you gutair hero days". Randy said "each member of the family was paid one million dollars to disown you by that rich man". Sharon said "WERE RICH RICH RICH RICH RICH ". Stan said "don't you care about your own son". Then in a cold tone of voice Sharon said "no, you're not my son anymore". Stan then said "I love you all still". Randy said "we do not love you anymore, now go away". Stan who was crying now said "yes sir, goodbye". Stan walked with tears in his eyes down the street.

Then all of a sudden he was attacked from behind and then dragged to an empty warehouse. Then he noticed it was Alex and Jack. Alex then said "WELL WELL YOU FAILDED TO BREAK IT UP HAHAHA". Stan said "what the fuck do you want". Alex said "I want to make you suffer, Jack". Then Jack pulled up Stan's shirt and got out a whip, and started whipping his back, Stan screamed out in pain "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAAH AH". Then Jack and Alex whipped Stan for two hours. Alex then said in his suit "it is time for the wedding, WE ARE GOING To FORCE YOU TO WATCH WENDY GET MARRIED". The Stan said "please no I can't take it anymore". Then Jack and Alex drag Stan to the wedding. Stan is kept in a secret location where no one can see him. Then he sees Alex go by Esther, Red and Kevin a back row. Then he sees his parents, this was very hard for Stan to take. Stan had tears in his years, they were all in very nice gowns and high heels. Then he saw the bridesmaids Bebe, Red, Heidi, Millie, Esther, Lola, Karen and Sally Turner who he had not seen in years. Stan then saw Cartman who was the best man, Kenny, Butters, Craig, Clyde, Token, Ike and the rest of his classmates. Then he saw Kyle, the man who he wished was his best friend walking down the ramp way, with his parents. Jack slapped Stan and said "AHAHHAHAHAHAHA your former best friend this is getting good". Then Stan was forced to watch the most heartbreaking part, seeing the love of his life walk down the ramp way, she was beautiful, in her wedding dress, high heels, her dad was walking her down, the mother in the front row. Then they got there. Kenny whispered to his once again best friend Butters "she looks good doesn't she". Then Butters said "yes". Bebe said with tears of joy in her eyes "she looks beautiful". Then Wendy and Kyle finally got to the stage. Then the priest did his mumbo jumbo and the priest asked for the vows. Kyle did his first and said "Wendy Testaburger for years I never noticed how wonderful you were, now I do, I love you so much you are the most wonderful person I have ever met, that day we got together was the best day of my life until now, when I get to marry you, you are the love of my life, the most wonderful person in the world, I love you so much, this is what life is about". Then Wendy smiled and said "I am glad to be marrying a real man like you, I should have done it from the start, I am so glad we are together me and you, you are the love of my life, the day we got together, this is the happiest day of my life, I love you so much, me and you are going to live a wonderful live in New York City". Then the preacher asked for any objections and there was none. The preacher said "you may kiss the bride, I now pronounce you husband and wife". Kyle and Wendy kissed and was now married, everyone but Stan cheered. Stan now crying, with Jack laughing at him, Stan was crying harder than he ever had.

Jack then beat the crap out of Stan for two hours; Jack punched and punched a tied up Stan. Jack after two hours laughed "HAHAHAHAHAHA". Then Alex got a hammer and beat Stan over and over with it. Stan said "please STOP, it HURTS HURTSSSSS!". Alex said "NO THIS IS TO MUCH FUNNNNNN". Alex and jack beat Stan up for thirty minutes while Stan cried tears; he was tied up and could not fight back. Then Jack said "AHAHHAAHAH that was fun, but we have other stuff to do". Then Alex said "I am going to go fuck Esther." Stan eventually fell asleep from the pain. That night every girl Karen, Millie Lola, Esther, Wendy the bride, Bebe, Red, Nicole, and even sally took off their high heels and went barefoot for the rest of the night. That night Kyle would have naked sex with his new bride Wendy, Kenny would have sex with Bebe naked, Red would have sex with Kevin, Alex would have sex with Esther, Millie would have sex with her lover and now fiancé Craig, and Butters would have sex with Lola. Stan however would spend the night in a lonely ditch. Stan was truly in a living hell.


	17. Chapter 17

Doingyourmom: I am back with a new chapter. First I want to thank my followers of mine, the story and people who have favorite me and this story. I also want to thank all my reviewers, this includes my Coezilla, Coyote Smith, John, NosepinchBridge, Boomer Brown, Lina Marie, Desperate FA, 6747, and anyone else who reviewed. I give John-sp150, co author credit for this chapter, and I want to thank him for all of his help. I hope you enjoy this chapter is a little depressing, but the next one things will get better.

'

Stan woke up, he had been in a lot of pain, and he got up, still in pain. Stan was stuck here in Harvard. Stan decided to walk. Stan could not believe what had happened to him that Wendy was now gone forever and she was now Kyle's wife. Stan had no family, no wife, no friends, Stan had figured that everyone was gone by now. Stan was miserable now, he had nothing left, and nothing, then he walked for a couple of days grabbing change and buying very cheap chips with that money to somehow feed himself. Stan cried knowing that Wendy and Kyle were married. Stan was now in a living hell that he did not think he was ever going to get of. Stan stopped in the city of Hartford; he looked for a job there. He would go look for a job there. Stan was walking around and applied at a convenience store, the store had so little workers that he was hired on the spot. Stan then worked for days, every day he volunteered to work. We now join Stan, it is now August, and he is working hard at his job. Stan is working one day at the counter; he had saved up enough money to finally get a place to live, not a great one, but one none the less. Then a man walked in, and said Stan Marsh. Stan said "yeah ". The man said "I am from MasterCard; you owe us one million and a half dollars". Stan said "that was not me, my wallet was stolen and they used my card, in fact you were all told it was stolen". The man said "that is true, but I am getting the money, so hand over your money". Stan said "no it was stolen". Then another man punched Stan from behind and then took all of the money Stan had in his new wallet and said "here it is 600 dollars nice, now you owe 600 less dollars". The men then took the money and left. Stan went "SON OF FUCKING BITCH", his boss then came in and said "Marsh you're a debt junky YOU'RE FIRED". Stan said "please sir I need this job". The man Mr. Davis said "no luck Stan sorry, get out". Stan said "please sir I need money". The man and the other workers threw Stan out.

Stan screamed "AHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAHAHAHAHAHAHA, WHY IS THIS HAPPENING TO ME WHY WHY WHY WHY WHY WHY WHY GOD DO YOU CARE ANYMORE". Stan was frustrated and how can anyone blame Stan for being this way. Then Stan said "mother god damn fucker". Then Stan walked and was still homeless. Stan was not happy, Wendy had now converted to being a Jew now, so the marriage would not end any time soon, Craig was going to marry Millie, Bebe was engaged to Kenny, everyone was happy but him, Stan was not happy, Stan was miserable. Stan then cried again, "I have nothing anyone". Stan walked for a while, he had to forget all the bad and look for a job. Stan noticed a wrestling event on a poster, was taking place and it was free. Stan said "I might have some fun, I have been through hell and back". Stan then sat down and watched the event. He noticed a familiar face named Shark Boy, Stan smiled, Shark boy was wrestling a match against Davey Richards which he lost due to Stan's great dislike. Then Stan watched various wrestlers throughout the night, but then noticed one person that shocked him. Jeremy Borash who was the guest announcer for the event said "in this corner to my right is Velvet Sky". The crowd booed even though she was a baby face, mainly because she fucking sucks. Then Borash said "in the corner to my left, TURDLE GIRL". Stan noticed Turdle Girl was his sister Shelly. Stan thinking that Shelly disowned him still loved her he said "go Turdle Girl".

Then Shelly ran over Velvet Sky and then beat the living shit out of her, slammed her, and then powerbomed Velvet Sky and pinner her one two three and won the match. Jermey Borash: YOU'RE WINNER TURDLLLEE GIRLLLLLLLLL!" Stan cheered "TURDLE GIRL". Stan was happy to see what he thought was his former sister win the match. Stan watched the rest of the event. Stan was about to leave because it was over when Shark Boy came up to him and said "hey your Stan I hired you once". Stan said "yeah you did", Shark boy said "this is my son Dylan". Dylan said "hi Stan". Stan said "hey Dylan". Then Stan said "you did well with your match". Shark boy said "SHEELLLL YEAHHH, wrestling is the shit, anyways your sister will be excited to see you. Stan said "yeah but she took a million dollars to disown me". Shark boy said "she did not take the money". Stan said "what really". Then Shelly who was in regular cloths saw Stan and came running up to Stan and hugged him "Stan it is you oh my god". Stan gladly hugged back and said "wait you turned down the one million dollars that Kincaid offered to the rest of the family". So Stan said "Kincaid is the one who started the lie that I was a pedophile". Shelly said "yes I did". Shark boy said "well we better get going, see you two", and Shelly said "see you Shark Boy". Then Stan said "so you're a wrestler". Shelly said "yeah turd, it gets that aggressive side out of me". Then Stan said "well I am very happy you are still my sister". Shelly said "me to, I still get along with Mom and Dad, but I still love you so much". Stan said "I love you". Then Shelly said "hey would you like to come with me to my hotel room". Stan said "yeah I would love to". Stan and Shelly got in the car and drove to her hotel. Stan said "a wrestler huh, I can't believe that". "I really started getting into it when I was thirteen, mainly because of Gail Kim she was an awesome wrestler" Shelly said. Then Stan said "that is awesome, I think it is a great profession". They talked until they got into her hotel room. Shelly said " I tried to call you, but all I got was voice mail". Stan said "My phone was taken by those two jackasses". Then Shelly said "that sucks Stan". Then Stan said "I know it does".

Shelly said "you know Wendy got married right". Stan then said "yeah I actually tried to break up the wedding, but I failed and I realized that she needed to be happy, it was the most painful time in my life, and what was worse was dad and mom told me the whole family disowned me, then from a distance I was forced to watch the wedding, I am broke", then he started crying, he could not help it. Stan said with tears streaming down his face "I am homeless, I have a million and a half dollars in debt because my credit card was stolen, anything I make in the way of money goes to the credit card companies, my money was stolen, everyone hates me, I hate life I HATE I HATE IT GOD DAMN". Then Shelly hugged Stan, while he sobbed and Shelly said "No don't hate life, because I am going to make it better, you may be a turd, did you do that horrible thing to Esther, maybe it is hard to believe, but I love you, I love you so much you are my brother, I am going to help you, I want you to come with me and live with me, I will provide for you, I will help you with your debt, I will help you, I love you, you have someone who will be there for you".

Stan said "thank you so much, I love you Shelly, me and you never got along, but you did love me, which is what matters most to me. Shelly and Stan hugged for a while, and Stan cried and Shelly cried to, seeing what was happening to her brother tore her up inside.

Then Shelly said "Stan you need to take a bath you stink Turd HAHAHAHAHA". Then Stan said "okay I do". Shelly said "you have not had a shower in four months, GO TAKE ONE AHHAHA Turd". Stan said "if I am a turd don't I stink regardless". Shelly said "I guess you do". Shelly said "go get your bath and cut your fingernails and toe nails I bet they are long by now". Stan said "yeah I better do that, thank you so much Shelly". Shelly said "no problem Stan". Stan then took off his shoes and socks off, making him barefoot, took off his pants, underwear, shirt, and was now naked. Stan got into the shower, and as soon as that warm water got on him it felt so great, he felt like he was in heaven, Stan stayed for a long time in the shower and then finally got out of the shower, he smelt so good. He then slightly opened up the door and asked Shelly "hey sis, do you know where I can get some warm cloths". Shelly said "well none of my cloths fit you and you have nothing left, I have a robe, but that it is it for right now, you will have to be barefoot and in just a rob, is that okay". Stan said "that would be great Shelly I would love that".

Then Shelly said " that is great Stan we will get you everything you need tomorrow". Stan got dressed in his robe and then Shelly said "why don't you get some rest, you don't mind sleeping in the same bed as me". Stan said "no way do I mind, I would love to sleep with my sister". Then Shelly said "um Stan, I love you but never say that again". Stan said "okay, I mean what is wrong with me saying I would love to sleep with you". Shelly said "IT SOUNDS LIKE YOU WANT TO HAVE SEX WITH ME". Stan said "oh my bad". Then Shelly laughed "HAHAHAHAH Turd". Then Shelly said "I am going to bath". Stan said "that is great I will lay her waiting for you". Shelly said "that would be awesome". Shelly then took off her shoes and socks in the bathroom making her barefoot, then the rest of her clothes making her naked. After she got done, she got in her pajamas, and then walked out of the bathroom. She was still barefoot, so the carpet felt funny when she walked on it". She then saw Stan in the bed, with him still awake, she got under the covers with him, and hugged him.

Stan said "I love you so much Shelly, thank you so much for all you have done for me", and in response Shelly said "I will do anything for my brother, I am sorry I treated you badly in the past". Stan said "no problem, the past is the past". Shelly said "goodnight turd", and Stan said "goodnight shelly". They both fell asleep about 5 minutes later. In the morning Shelly got up and got dressed, and she put on shoes, socks, shirt, and pants and then headed out to the department store to buy Stan some cloths, he had to have them. Then Shelly came back and woke Stan up. Shelly went up to her brother and said "hey sleepy head". Stan said "hey there sis". Shelly said "I have some cloths for you Stan". Stan said "really thank you Shelly so much". Shelly said "why don't you go try on these". Stan said "thank you I will", and he went into the bathroom and put on fresh, socks, underwear, shirt, pants, he then looked in the mirror and realized that he was no longer wearing the hat he once had, so he would look a bit weird today. Stan then got out and him and shelly left. For a couple of weeks, him and shelly would travel together and go to different wrestling events. When Shelly did not have to wrestle, her and Stan would live at the house she owned in Denver, she had to hide Stan when her parents would come over, they did not want her hanging out with him, they were trying to get her to disown him completely. On another note, Stan had learned that Wendy and Kyle now lived in Charlotte, North Carolina and were having a good life, and a lot of money due to their jobs, Stan even though it was painful was happy for Wendy, but sad he could not be her man.

It is now September, and Stan is eating breakfast and his sister walks in and says "so what are you looking at". Stan said "for jobs, I need one". Shelly said "HAHHAHH that is awesome you are looking for one, by the way did you declare bankruptcy". Stan said "yeah I had to, now the credit card companies cannot take money from me that they should be taking from the two jackasses that stole my card. Shelly said "yeah it sucks what happened to you, it really does". Stan said "I still have no future, really I am broke, I have nothing but you". Shelly said "hey at least you have me, and we will put together the pieces that are broken". Stan said "so what job do you suggest I go look for". Then Shelly said "well I have to head out to talk to a wrestling promoter who is here today. Then Stan said "that would be awesome Shelly". Then Shelly said "yeah I hope to get better ones and not be stuck at these smaller ones that way I can make more money". Stan said "that is awesome" .Shelly said "so turd, you want me to drop you off at the places you want to apply to". Stan said "I would love that". Shelly and Stan went job hunting and Stan found a job at a grocery store, he was hired a week later, and was very happy to be hired. Stan and shelly would do their routines, Shelly would sometimes be out on the road and Stan would watch the house for her, while Stan would work at his job at the store. Time passed and it was Halloween. Stan was working at the store stacking up stuff on the counters. Stan said "well I have that amount of stacking done", and then Stan went to go find his boss for anymore work that needed to be done and then an unwelcome site came, it was Bebe and Kenny. Stan tried to run somewhere, but then Kenny caught up to him. Kenny said "well well, the little cunt is back in Denver what an unwelcome surprise". Then Stan said "look Kenny leave me along dude, I have to work". Kenny said "why don't you leave, like you should have done HAHHA". Bebe said "Kenny lets go". Kenny said "No I am going beat Stan up". Bebe said "it's OVER, Kenny let's not make a scene let's go". Then Kenny said "fine, you better watch your STEP marsh". As they were leaving Bebe said "Stan I will let you know Wendy is the happiest she has ever been, I wanted to let you know that". Stan said "okay thanks Bebe". Then Bebe and Kenny left and Stan sighed in relief. Stan went home to see Shelly sorting out money.

Stan said "hey sis". Shelly said "hey turd". Stan said "so sorting out money huh". Then Shelly said "yeah hhahha, so how was work. Stan said "it was good, until I ran into Bebe and Kenny; thankfully I think Bebe did not want another fight". Shelly said "what Kenny has become is a monster, Bebe hates you but she is not that bad, Kenny and I hate saying it my parents are the worst. Then Stan said "It is okay Shelly I have you my sister." "I am glad to still have you Stan, I love you" Shelly said. Then Stan and Shelly embraced, then she said "your STILL A TURD". Then she bear hugged Stan for a while to mess with him. Then Stan said "so are you ready to cook supper". "Yes I am turd" said Shelly. They cooked supper and give out candy that night.

More time passes by Stan is still working hard at his job and before he knows it, it is the Wednesday before thanksgiving. Stan gets home and sees Shelly who is just getting off the phone. Stan tells Shelly "so what are you going to do for Thanksgiving, are you going to visit mom and dad". Shelly said "yeah I am, look I am sorry I cannot take you with me". Then Stan says "that is okay I understand they would go nuts". Then Shelly smiled and said "I will cook you a Turkey tonight before I leave". Stan said "that sounds great". Shelly and Stan cooked a Turkey, mash potatoes, and she made him a cake, with rolls. Then Shelly said "I have to go they want me there tonight". Stan said "thank you Shelly for everything. Shelly left later that night and Stan ate the dinner the next day and it lasted even after Shelly got back on Sunday. As Stan was eating on Thanksgiving Day, he thought to himself "I fell alone, but god damn I have Shelly at least. Shelly got home and time went by and now it was December 15. Stan was at home with Shelly.

Stan said "so Shelly are you going to visit Mom and Dad on Christmas". Shelly said "I am going to have to go to the store, you know it real well, want go with". Stan said "I would love sis". Shelly said "that is awesome, lets go buy your Christmas dinner, and mom and dad's, and mine turd". Then Stan said "okay that would be awesome". Stan and Shelly went to the store, Stan waved at his fellow employees, today was his day off. Stan and Shelly were about ready to check out when Kenny showed up. Kenny said "well well Shelly it looks like you need to take out the trash, as in your brother HAHAHAHAH". Then Shelly said "shut up Kenny, at least I don't turn my back on someone based on rumors". Kenny said "they are not rumors they are fact". Stan said "leave my sister along Kenny". "Stan, she should disown you, just like the rest of the family" Kenny said. "SHUT UP Kenny, you have turned into a horrible person" Stan said. Kenny said " no I am awesome, you are the one who sucks, it just took me so long to realize it". Then Shelly said "we have to check, by you stupid bitch". Then Kenny said "well I do not want to be in the presence of this little prick, so I am going to get out of here". Kenny left, and then Stan said "what a asshole he has turned into". Then Shelly laughed and said "I use to be just like him a total bitch". Then Stan said "well here we are". Stan and Shelly checked out their groceries.

When Kenny McCormick got home, he pulled into his driveway and then got out his phone. Then he dialed a number and said "hello Mr. Marsh, how are you doing". Randy said "very well, how are you Kenny". Kenny said "pretty good, I just thought I would need to tell you something". Then Randy said "so Kenny what is it". Then Kenny said "Your daughter is with your former son Stan, they apparently live together." Randy said "WHAT THE FUCK, I have told that girl to disown him, but she won't do it, well I am going to take care of this, thank you Kenny". Kenny then said "no problem". They both talked for a while.

Stan was at home with Shelly, they were about to cook supper when the doorbell rang. Shelly said "would you go get that Stan". Then Stan said "sure". Stan got up and opened up the door to see his former mother and father Randy and Sharon. Randy said "WHAT THE FUCK WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE YOU LITTLE PRICK.". Stan said with his arms crossed "living with my wonderful sister". Then Sharon said "that bitch should of disowned you, but NOOOOOOOO she won't take the million dollars." Then Stan said "yes because she loves me, we are a family, I still love you guys". Then Randy punched Stan and walked in the house. Then Randy and Sharon went up to Shelly and said "WHAT THE FUCK SHELLY, THIS LITTLE SHIT SHOULD BE OUT OF LIVES BY NOW". Shelly said "I love him, he is my brother, I am never going to disown him". Then Sharon said "you have to for the sake of the family name, every one else has, Jimbo, us, everyone, once you disown him, we can get away from this little turd stain forever". Shelly said "the name of the family was tarnished once they turned their backs on one of their own based on rumors and even then what he did was not that bad". Then Stan said "mom, Dad, please stop, we need to be a family". Then Randy said "a family huh, a family, WE HAVE NO DECENT FAMILY WITH YOU AROUND NONE". Then Randy said "Shelly disown him now and kick him out, this has gone far enough". Shelly said "SO WHAT IF I DON'T DAD WHAT IF I DON'T". Then Randy said "then as the family agreed, you will be disowned". Stan said "WHAT YOU CAN"T DO THAT". Randy said "yes we can and we will". Then Shelly said "please I do not want to do this". Then Randy said "DO IT OR YOUR GONE FROM THE FAMILY, THAT WILL NOT LOOK SO GOOD WHEN TRYING TO WORK FOR WRESTLING COMPAINES". Then Shelly as she had tears streaming down her face "okay I will do it". Then Stan said with tears streaming down his face"NO PLEASE SHELLY I LOVE YOU, PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME LIKE EVERYONE ELSE, I NEED YOU SIS PLEASE". Then Shelly said while crying "I LOVE YOU BUT I HAVE TO, I AM SO SORRY I AM SO SORRY, I LOVE YOU, BUT I HAVE TO DISOWN YOU". Then Stan said while crying "no please". Shelly said with tears all the way down her face "I am sorry but Stan, I now disown you as a member of my family and my brother". Stan said crying "NONONONOONONONONONONONNO PLEASEEE GOODDDD NOOOO". Then Randy handed her the agreement and she signed the disownment agreement, Shelly had reluctantly disowned Stan. Then Shelly cried and said "I am sorry Stan, but I am afraid I am going to have to kick you out, right here right now." Then Stan said "I understand, I am sorry it had to be this way". Then Randy said "just get the fuck out of here now". Stan said "okay I will, I will miss you Shelly, thank you for all you have done for me". Shelly said "goodbye Stan, I still love you, this hurts more than anything I have to do". Stan said with tears in his eyes "to me you will always be my sister no matter what happens". Then Shelly said with tears in her eyes "this is wrong". Randy said "you will thank me later in the future". Stan then said "goodbye Shelly, everyone, I hope you all have happy lives". Then Stan left with tears in his eyes, Stan then walked crying, he could not believe that his sister was forced to disown him, Stan had no family. Stan then cried and said "why, this is suppose to be Christmas, instead it is a complete nightmare WHY WHY WHY GOD DO YOU CARE ANYMORE"/ Stan found a ditch and slept and cried until the next day. When the next day came Stan went back to work. He was miserable; he had no friends, now no family, just his job. Then Stan went to work in dirty cloths. Stan would work at his job that day. Time passed by and now it December 23, Stan was stacking groceries when his boss came up to him.

Stan saw his boss and said "hey boss how is it going". Then his boss Mr. Myers said "not good these two gentlemen Mr. Jack and Alex have been said you have been harassing them". Then Stan saw Jack and Alex show up and said "these two are liars I have done no such thing". Alex said with an evil smile "he has, he has done nothing but punch and beat us". Jack said "you should fire him". Then Stan said "these two are liars, they have been framing me for a while. Then Mr. Myers said "I am sorry Stan, but you should not be harassing people, I am afraid I am going have to let you go". Then Stan got on his knees and said "PLEASE SIR I NEED THIS JOB AND IT IS CHRITMAS TIME PLEASE DON'T DO THIS". Then Mr. Myers said "Stan your fired, guys take him out". Stan said with tears in this eyes "please don't do this, they are lying I swear". Then Mr. Myers said "guys take him out of here". Then the guards dragged Stan out of the store against his well with him kicking and screaming. Then they threw Stan out and Stan saw Jack and Alex waiting for him. Stan said "YOU HAVE RUINED MY LIFE, YOU HAD MY FAMILY DISOWN ME, MY FRIENDS TURNED THEIR BACKS ON ME, THE LOVE OF MY LIFE IS MARRIED TO MY FORMER BEST FRIEND, FUCK BOTH OF YOU". Then Stan went to punch Alex but was grabbed by Jack. Jack said "we are going to continue to ruin your life because it is fun". Then Alex punched Stan and said "HAHAHAHHAHAH I just love running your life, I have never had so much fun in my life". Then Stan tried to fight back, but then Mr. Johnson showed and hit Stan from behind. Mr. Johnson said "HAHAHAHAH Long time no see". Stan said "you son of a bitch". Then Stan said "why are you doing this to me still". Mr. Johnson said "because we love beating you up, plus Charles Kincaid is now paying us to make your life as miserable as we can." Then Stan said "DAMN IT DAMN ALL OF YOU TO FUCKING HELL". Then Jack, Alex and Mr. Johnson beat on Stan for thirty minutes. Then Alex said "HAHAHA I have had enough for today this was to much fucking fun". Jack said "I agree, this was the most fun I have ever had". Then Mr. Johnson said "you are right about that, HAHHAH Marsh now that you are knocked out, you will be miserable, PEDOPHILE". Then Jack said "let's go, oh yeah let's take his money". Then Alex took Stan's wallet, and then said "HAHHAHAH more money and a new wallet, fuck Christmas and good will". Then Johnson said "let's go report back to Kincaid". Then the three left with all of Stan's money. Stan got up and said "DAMN DAMN FUCK FUCK FUCK ". Then Stan cried with tears rolling down his face. Stan knew he was broke now. Stan started to cry more and more. He cried all night, now no family, no money, no friends, no spouse, no shelter, nothing. Then Stan went to sleep until the next day. It was Christmas Eve, Stan thought to himself "What are wonderful fucking Christmas this is, YEAH FUCKING RIGHT". Then Stan started to cry and said "NO NO NO NOT TODAY".

Then Stan heard sobbing. It was Mr. and Ms. Stoley. Mr. Stoley said "all are money is gone, including our debit cards, they stole it all". Ms Stoley said "IT IS CHRISTAMS EVE, Oh what we are going to tell Esther and Kevin. Then Mr. Stoley said "I do not know honey, those thieves took it all". Stan cringed and cried, he cried because others were getting hurt. Stan wanted to help, but he was sure he could not. Then Stan heard laughing and saw Johnson, Alex and Jack talking. Jack said "why Esther's parents are stupid because we mugged them". Then Alex said "yeah now they are broke and have no money". Then Johnson said "HHAHHA I love making people miserable this is the life". Then Stan knew he had to do something, when their backs were turned Stan rushed in and took the wallets, purse, money of the Stoley's and ran with it, after that Jack noticed and said "hey it is all gone, wait a minute, Stan stole it. They tried to run after Stan, but could not find him. Stan then found the Stoley's car about put all their belonging in it. Then he run when he heard Mr. and Ms. Stoley coming. Mr. Stoley said "why is this happening to us, why". Then Ms. Stoley said "because people are fucking greedy". Then they got in the car to repair their lives, however then they found their money and belongings with a note on it. "HONEY OUR MONEY IT IS HERE" Mr. Stoley said. Then Ms. Stoley said "that is wonderful, how though we were robbed by those masked thugs". Then Mr. Stoley said "look here is a note". The note said "Mr. and Ms. Stoley, here is your money and belongings, sorry they were stolen, but I stole them from the robbers, and I am glad I did, get out of here as soon as possible, or it will happen again, thanks". "We have to get out here, now" Mr. Stoley said. Then Ms. Stoley said "yes, I agree honey". Then they started to leave and Ms. Stoley thought "whoever you are thank you so much". They then both drove back to South Park. Then Stan walked around and watched Santa Claus go around Denver giving his gifts, Stan had a tear in his eye.

Stan walked around, then cried, this was supposed to be Christmas, yet he was alone, he knew that if he had told the Stoley's that he got the ring back with evidence they would call the cops for his stealing it. Then Stan walked and cried, this was supposed to be a special holiday, but instead he is homeless, he is to proud to go to a homeless shelter, but he might have to resort to that. Then Stan went to sleep, years ago he would get up on Christmas morning and get out his toys. This time however he would wake up on Christmas Day with no home, no family, no friends, nothing.

Stan woke up on Christmas Day; there were hardly any people around. Stan realized that on Christmas he was alone and sad. Stan would look at all the happy families, knowing that his had turned their back on him. He walked for hours, he had this empty feeling. Stan would find Kenny's house with three extra cars outside it. Stan decided to go take a peek at what was going on inside. There he saw, sitting in the living room was Kenny, Bebe, Carol, Stuart, Mr. and Ms. Stevens, Kevin McCormick and Karen. Karen said "this is a great Christmas; I hope you liked the gifts I got you all". "I love them Karen , these are great gifts" Kenny said. "Yes, the gifts are nice and what is nicer is that we all gathered together" said Ms. Stevens. Then Mr. Stevens said "yes, next year we will do this at our house". Kenny said "that would be awesome". Then Carol said "well I do represent Christmas, Christmas Carol". Then Stuart said "hahhahahahahahhaha yes you do honey". "I love how we are all together" Karen said. Then Bebe called and said "Dinner's ready". Then Kenny said "thanks awesome babe". Then Karen, Kenny, Bebe, Stuart, Kevin McCormick, Stuart, Carol, Ms. Stevens, and Mr. Stevens all headed to go eat. Kevin who was eating his ham said "this is great Bebe, I am glad my brother picked out a girl like you". Bebe said "thanks, I am glad you like it, I love cooking". Stan was watching Kenny and Bebe, happy with their families, while he is now alone and everyone hates him. Kenny said "she is the most wonderful woman in he world I love her so much". Then Ms. Stevens said "you will be a great son in law". Then Karen said "we should make Bebe cook all the time for the family as a slave". Then everyone laughed and finished their food, and then everyone cleaned the kitchen and then Bebe and Kenny and everyone else gathered to watch TV. Bebe and Kenny had taken off their shoes and were cuddling with each other under a blanket. When Stan saw this he was wishing that was him and Wendy, he still dreamed about him and Wendy getting married even to this day. Bebe said "I love you Kenny", and Kenny said "I love you, the love of my life". Stan then started crying, tears in his eyes. Christmas was supposed to be a great holiday, it was for everyone else, but it was not for him. Stan then left, and went back to his ditch were he cried more and more. He looked at various happy people and he wishes Wendy was his, that his parents and sister were still his legal family, and wishes he had his friends, but no he has nothing left. Stan walked around and cried. It would end up that Kyle's family and Wendy's family, including Wendy and Kyle would meet up for Christmas and have a great Christmas. Kevin, Esther and their family would meet up with Red's family. Stan was alone and heartbroken, Stan cried more and more. Stan would go to a homeless shelter eventually out of pure desperation, he got little food, everyone else there got a bunch. Then he was kicked out, because they did not want him in the shelter. Stan was living on the streets, Stan is empty and alone. At the Stoley's house, Esther, Red, and Kevin were sitting with Red's family. "So mom who do you think saved you money" Esther said. "I do not know, but we are truly blessed" Ms. Stoley said. Then Kevin said "I would love to thank the man who saved your money". Then Red said "I am glad he saved you guys". "Well, this is a truly great Christmas and I have a wonderful family" Esther said. They talked for the rest of the day.


End file.
